In Your Arms
by amandaes417
Summary: There were few places where Quinn felt she could truly be herself. One of those places happened to be in the arms of her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Quinn and Rachel have been best friends since 1st grade.**

**In Your Arms**

It just wasn't her day. Maybe it was PMS… maybe it was the weather. It was cloudy, muggy… just gross. Quinn woke up thirty minutes past her alarm and that would make anyone a little out of it. She had to rush to get ready and when she realized she hadn't printed her homework out she had to rush to do that, only to find that the printer was out of ink. Typical. Sometimes when she's running late her mom notices and helps her out by making her breakfast or packing her a snack; but of course on the morning she could need the most help, her mom was out on her "Jesus booze cruise" for the whole week. While the peace and quiet was nice, she seemed to be stressing herself out when there wasn't someone else to do the dishes or prepare dinner.

She doesn't even remember driving to school. She left without eating breakfast and almost forgetting her homework on the counter. She was pretty sure she sped the entire way and held her breath there weren't any Lima cops patrolling the streets at the ungodly hour of 7 AM. She had a once-a-week cheerios practice and of all the days to have it, it was of course today.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked as they made their way to math class. "You seem pissed."

"Nothing," Quinn muttered. "Just another Tuesday…"

She took her usual seat next to Santana and let out a quiet sigh as she watched her teacher rummage through some papers on his desk.

"Alright class, please take out a pencil," Mr. Barringer began as the warning bell rang. "Santana, can you move up a row so you have some more room?" The Latina grabbed her bag and slumped up a row.

"Room for what?" Quinn nearly whispered. Santana spun around in her chair with a raised eyebrow.

"Chapter 10 test?" Quinn nearly screamed. She had completely forgotten about her test. She didn't finish the practice test or the extra credit review. Hell, she didn't even _start_ them. She had somewhat of an idea of what was in this chapter but she was supposed to study for it last night. And she didn't. Just another thing to add to this already wonderful day.

The day went on and on. It didn't get that much better. She missed Rachel. She always made her feel better. Rachel was her best friend in the entire world. She was just that person that could brighten her day with a simple "Hello!" They didn't have any classes together on Tuesday's and their paths just never crossed until Glee rehearsal…which she had to skip today. The football team had miraculously made it to the play-offs so Coach Sylvester was making every practice this week after school mandatory.

Quinn shut her car door with so much force she worried for a second the door would fall off its hinges. She was so fed up with the day, she was contemplating getting a brick and throwing it against a window when she got home, just for relief_._ Her legs had already begun to ache from Cheerio's practice and she was prepared to take an ice bath when she got home. She pulled her phone out and sighed. No one had texted her or called her. She wished _someone _would. But then at the same time, she didn't want to be needy. It was a complicated mood.

But for the time being, she was alone. She threw her phone on the ground and drove home in silence, the only sound coming from the gentle hum of her car engine. When she got home she tossed her bag on the counter and felt it vibrate. Human interaction! Her semi-permanent scowl from today had faded when she saw who the text message was from.

_Missed you at Glee rehearsal today __ how are you? You looked pretty stressed after chem._

Quinn took a sip of her water as she pondered a reply.

_Missed you too Rach. I'm just having one of those days where nothing is going right…._

A reply came quickly.

_Hate that. How about I bring over some ice cream and a movie and we have a girls night? Or do you just want your space?_

Quinn smiled at her best friends words. Rachel knew how to talk to Quinn like no one else did. She wasn't someone who would argue with you senselessly about what you wanted to eat or drink, she just made decisions and was the dominant. Quinn loved that about her. She loved the way that Rachel would drop whatever she was doing to come help her. And she loved how Rachel also respected her boundaries and wasn't clingy. She knew that Rachel had a huge English paper due on Friday and a French oral report to give. "Friends feelings come first," she would always tell Quinn. "If you aren't happy, I'm not happy."

_I have a headache and I have a lot of work to do. _

_I'll come in an hour or so and bring some of my work just so you aren't alone_

Quinn's heart sunk a little.

_No, can you come now?_

_Sure babe…you okay?_

_Yeah…just…I need you._

Rachel wasted no time after reading that. She grabbed her bag off her bed that hadn't even been unpacked and yelled to her dad in his office that she was going to Quinn's. He called back saying that if she needed to stay for dinner to text him. She was probably just going to sleep there. Rachel grabbed her phone charger and toothbrush and headed out to her car. Everything else she already had at Quinn's. They shared all of their clothes and Rachel had probably half of her closet at Quinn's. She stopped at the drugstore to pick up a pint of Quinn's favorite ice cream and went next door to the video store and grabbed two newly released rom-com's and some sour patch kids.

Quinn didn't normally have days like this; it was more Rachel's forte to be the more dramatic one in the friendship. Over the 13 years they had been best friends, Rachel had only seen Quinn cry 5 times. Two were in elementary school when she fell off the monkey bars and when she spilled red paint on her crisp, white dress. The third was in middle school when she got a D+ on an art project. The fourth was freshman homecoming when Quinn's date won homecoming prince and Quinn didn't win next to him. (She had a thing with winning crowns at dances…just like Rachel having a thing with stars…) And most recently, when Quinn's dad moved out. He left at 1 in the morning and Quinn watched his car drive away from her window. She woke Rachel up with a phone call but Rachel snuck out of her house and held her as she cried until the next morning. It seemed that Quinn had dried up all of her tears since then—it seemed to give her some tougher skin. So needless to say, Rachel was a little surprised that Quinn seemed so upset. But she wasn't going to let her stay this way.

She pulled into the familiar driveway behind Quinn's BMW and grabbed her things. She had her own key to the Fabray house and let herself inside the pristine, spotless manor.

"Quinn?" Rachel called as she set down her purchased goodies in the kitchen. She put the ice cream in the freezer and peeked in the fridge. Judy had left Quinn some pre-made dinners but they didn't look too appetizing to Rachel. She would make Quinn her favorite; breakfast for dinner. She would even make her bacon. Except today, she would spare her the 20-minute lecture about how pigs are treated and how bacon is made. Hearing no response after her call upstairs, Rachel made her way to the blonde's bedroom.

Quinn had iced her legs for about 10 minutes before developing ice burn and slowly getting out of the bathtub. She slipped on a pair of sweatpants and curled under the incredibly comfortable covers of her unmade bed. Her head was throbbing and she just wanted to forget about this stupid, dumb day. She almost forgot Rachel was coming over for a second, until the front door was pushed open. Quinn closed her eyes. Rachel knew where to find her.

Sure enough, Rachel cracked open the blonde's bedroom and found her best friend lying in her bed.

"Hey sunshine," Rachel said quietly from the doorway. Quinn opened one eye and smiled slightly at the new presence.

"Can you get me an Excedrin?" Quinn whispered. Rachel slipped out the bedroom and down into the bathroom, grabbing the desired medication and returned to the bedroom. Quinn was sitting up and Rachel was able to take in her appearance a little better. Her hair was a little messy, her normally perfect make-up was smudged, and her eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously been crying. She sat next to Quinn on the bed and handed her a bottle of water and her Excedrin. "Thanks, honey pie."

Rachel smiled at the old nickname given to her by Quinn's grandmother.

"Welcome, Lucy." Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel bit her tongue. Sometimes, Quinn was in the mood to joke about her real first name, but today might not have been one of those days. "Were you crying?" Rachel gently brushed the blonde hair out of Quinn's face. Quinn scoffed after a sip of water.

"Yeah," she replied. "I just feel like today is one of those days where I can't win. And that fucking math test didn't help." Rachel scooted up on the bed so she was sitting against Quinn's headboard as Quinn went back to her position on the pillow.

"Okay well," Rachel started. "I'm here now and we don't have to talk about that stupid test or dumb cheer practice or anything. I brought the new Cameron Diaz movie and that one with Ryan Reynolds." Quinn scrunched the covers up a little so Rachel could join her under them. "And some Chunky Monkey."

"That sounds amazing. Can we nap first?" Rachel nodded. Quinn always wanted to take a nap. She even considered taking a 0 period class so she could take an open period next to study hall and just have an extended nap time in her car or the nurses office.

"Are those my sweatpants?" Rachel asked as the covers revealed Quinn's legs. Quinn looked down and saw indeed, they were Rachel's WICKED sweatpants.

"They're just so comfy….and they smell like your house." Quinn muttered. Rachel smiled and walked over to Quinn's closet, grabbing a pair of her leggings and slipping into them. She also replaced her sweater with one of Quinn's sweatshirts and joined her friend back under the covers.

"Just forget about everything that happened today and relax," Rachel whispered as she watched Quinn's eyelids flutter. The blonde nodded and let out a deep sigh through her nose. She turned over onto her side and tucked her legs into her chest a little. Rachel knew what to do in response. She shifted closer to Quinn slightly and gently spooned her from behind. Quinn reached for Rachel's hand and draped it over her stomach. Rachel started massaging her friend's stomach slowly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rachel could feel Quinn's breathing even out and knew her friend was already passed out. Normally, Quinn was the big spoon. But sometimes, Rachel offered to do it. She was only a few inches shorter than the blonde. And Quinn tended to curl up into the smallest ball possible when she slept, anyway.

After dozing for an hour or so, Rachel woke up rested and rejuvenated. She was in the same position she had started in, but Quinn was now leaning with her head on her chest. Rachel kissed the top of her head gently and carefully unwrapped herself form the blonde. Quinn stirred a little but didn't wake up, thankfully. She was typically very grumpy when she had to wake up from her naps.

Rachel went into the bathroom to freshen up and then went down to the kitchen to start making dinner. She loved the Fabray's kitchen. Judy had ever spice and utensil possible and it was just so functional. Her kitchen was in serious need of a remodel. More times than not she had come over to Quinn's house to cook or bake something because her kitchen was just not up to par.

She pulled out the ingredients to start making some blueberry pancakes. She turned on her favorite Pandora station onto her phone and started quietly harmonizing with the Broadway classics that was filling up the kitchen. She prepared the batter and let it sit before moving on to the bacon and eggs. She'd put aside her veganism for Quinn. And she'd just double up on the fruit.

Quinn felt her phone vibrate from her bedside table and was gently woken up from her slumber. She thrust her hand out from under he covers and grabbed her phone, cracking one eye open to see what caused the disturbance.

**Calendar Event – Chapter 10 Test**

Quinn tossed her phone across the room. It hit the carpeted floor with a light thud. What a joke this day was. She kicked the covers off and slipped on her slippers before throwing her hair up in a messy bun. She could hear some pots clanging in the kitchen and she made her way downstairs. She stopped on the stairs and saw her best friend dancing with a wooden spoon in her hand as she cooked some eggs. And sweet Jesus, the girl made bacon. Rachel was quietly singing along to "Defying Gravity" and was preparing for the finale. Quinn smiled at Rachel and finished walking down the stairs. When the song was over Quinn gave a few claps and Rachel turned around, blushing.

"You should have sung louder," Quinn said, hopping onto a barstool at the kitchen island near the stove. "I would have loved waking up to your voice." Rachel smiled and spooned some eggs and pancakes onto Quinn's plate. She placed that, the bowl of fruit salad and the plate of bacon in front of the blonde.

"Enjoy," Rachel said winking. Quinn grabbed her fork.

"Thank you," she said taking a bite of the pancakes. They were so delicious. They practically melted in her mouth. "You're the best."

"You're the bestest," Rachel replied smiling, making herself her own plate. They had an on-going joke since the 3rd grade about who was better. Rachel always tended to win but today, she would let Quinn take it. She joined Quinn at the counter and the two turned on the small TV that sat near them, watching the latest episode of Real Housewives.

After doing the dishes and finishing up some homework, they found themselves curled up on the couch. Rachel brought out Quinn's absolute weakness, Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey. Rachel knew she was probably going to get sick if she had any more dairy so she had some of the raspberry sorbet Judy always kept in the back of the freezer for her.

Quinn grabbed the big fuzzy blanket as the previews started for the movie and threw it over her and Rachel. She then used this opportunity to snuggle closer.

"Thank you for coming over tonight," she said quietly. Rachel put down her spoon and set the carton on the table next to her.

"There's no where else I'd rather be," she replied. Quinn smiled and took another bite of her ice cream. Rachel scooted closer and set her shoulder on Quinn's. The blonde gently ran her fingers through Rachel's thick brown hair and wrapped her arm around the girl's tiny shoulders. The movie started and they were buckling over in laughter within the first 5 minutes.

Ice cream was finished and they had retreated back up to Quinn's bedroom. They had been having sleepovers in the same bed since 2nd grade. Rachel secretly didn't want to sleep anywhere else because sometimes Quinn's house freaked her out at night. It was older and quite large and full of old portraits and just had an odd feel to it sometimes. But she knew if she was in the vicinity of her best friend she would be safe.

Rachel slept on the side closest to the light switch and so she would always turn off the lights before crawling into bed.

"Is the alarm set?" Rachel asked as Quinn came back from brushing her teeth. Quinn double-checked both her phone and iPod and nodded.

"Yep, I think we're good." She climbed back under the covers and turned onto her side facing Rachel. "Thanks again, Rach. For everything."

"What did I say about thank you's?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow while she rubbed in her moisturizer onto her face. Quinn sighed. Rachel and Quinn had a policy about apologizing and thanking. Once was enough, anymore was overkill. Quinn developed a slight guilt for making Rachel come over but Rachel had reassured Quinn that she was long overdue for this and she had come to Rachel's aid one too many times this year alone. Rachel rubbed her lotion together through her hands and got out of bed to turn the light off. She climbed back in and settled on her back.

"Night night Lucy," Rachel whispered.

"Uh uh," Quinn muttered, nudging Rachel's side.

"Quinnie, we aren't having a late night talk. We have school tomorrow."

"You got to hold me earlier," Quinn started. "I must return the favor." Rachel couldn't hold back her smile and turned onto her side, scooting in closer to Quinn.

"Thank you," Quinn replied as she wrapped her arms around her tiny best friend's frame. She kissed Rachel's cheek before positioning her head right above the brunette's. She inhaled the sweet smell of Rachel's vanilla shampoo. She felt Rachel's stomach expand slightly as she took in a breath. This, right here, was where she felt good: holding her best friend in the entire world and never, ever wanting to let go.

. . . . . . .

A/N: This won't be pure friendship but it'll take a while to grow into something more. I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time Friday morning came around, Quinn nearly jumped out of bed. She knew if she closed her eyes for even a millisecond she would fall back asleep until noon. And today was a jam-packed day. She strategically made sure she all of her homework, lunch, extra snacks, clothes and everything she needed for the play-off game tonight. She glanced at the clock as she ate her cereal while reviewing her History study guide. The front door opened and she didn't have to think twice as to who it was.

"Good morning Ba-a-altimore..." Rachel belted as she closed the door behind her, clad in a red and white dress with tights and flats. The pattern of the dress looked like….horses. Very well could be unicorns. Quinn still didn't understand Rachel's clothing choices. (But she was never limited on dresses and skirts to borrow from her, that was for sure.)The brunette held two steaming cups in her hand. "One chai tea latte for you, my dear." Quinn smiled and graciously accepted it.

"Thank you," she said as she took a sip. Ever since Rachel got her drivers license at the end of sophomore year, they've had weekly coffee dates on Friday mornings before school.

"Sleep alright?" Rachel asked, helping herself to a banana. Quinn nodded.

"Are you coming to Sam's tonight?"

"If I'm invited..." Quinn had to hold in her groan. Rachel was always like this. She had convinced herself that everyone in the glee club hated her outside of glee.

"Rach, don't be like that. Of course you are. Santana texted me, specifically, saying, well here….let me read it to you." Rachel stared at her banana as Quinn scrolled through the messages. "Tell Berry she has to come so she can be our DD." Quinn bit her lip after realizing what the message said.

"Oh so they only want me for my sober-ness." Quinn glanced at her with a raised eyebrow and when Rachel heard no response she turned her head to meet the blonde's eyes. "Ok, ok. I'll go. But I'm sticking by your side the whole time." Quinn smiled with accomplishment. She always pushed Rachel to be more social and do more typical high school things. She never wanted to go to football or basketball games and always skipped assemblies to do homework in the library. She had finally convinced her last month to go to a bonfire at Puck's cabin at the lake and Rachel started to cry when she was offered a drink. Baby steps, Quinn would have to remind herself. Rachel isn't like you. She isn't like most girls, actually. But she loved her for exactly who she was.

"Shall we?" Rachel held her keys up and Quinn double checked the clock, nodding.

. . .

At lunch that day, Rachel had to skip out on being social and go to the library to her car to practice her French oral report. Even though Quinn assured her that she was completely fine after she rehearsed it with Quinn in the car his morning three times, Rachel was a perfectionist and she wasn't going to stress her out anymore by demanding that she come eat lunch with her.

"Hey," Santana said as Quinn sat down with her lunch. "Where's Berry?"

"Studying," Quinn replied.

"She coming tonight?" Quinn nodded. Puck swallowed his food and leaned in close so he didn't have to talk very loud.

"Alright," he began. "So Sam's parents left last night and we raided the liquor cabinet. We're set. And if we win and feel the need to celebrate more, I got my fake in the mail yesterday." Mike, Finn, and Sam high fived each other as Santana, Brittany and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"And you all can stay at my place if you want. My parents won't be back until late Sunday night."

"That's okay," Santana said with a disgusted face. "My clean shower and queen size bed sounds a little better than Sam's couch with a room full of sweaty football players." Sam shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Lunch continued with the typical boy-girl banter. Quinn was feeling somewhat incomplete without her better half. She grabbed her phone as Brittany began to tell a story about her weirdo cat.

_Come to the last 10 minutes of lunch. I'm bored without you. _

"And then he started reading my diary! Quinn…Quinn are you listening?" Quinn lifted her head up and sighed.

"Not really."

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird for the last few days," Santana muttered through bites of her salad.

"I couldn't hear that with the entire garden in your teeth. Swallow first, then speak to me." Santana rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

"That's what she's said," Finn called from below the table. Quinn groaned and stood up.

"I'll see you after school," Quinn said quietly. Santana nodded, knowing that Quinn was easily fed up with the guys in their group of friends. She walked out of the cafeteria and nearly ran into Rachel on the way in.

"Hey," she said as Quinn pulled her back into the hallway. "Where are you going? I was coming to sit with you." The two walked a few feet from the hallway down towards some lockers.

"I just don't want to be around them right now," Quinn replied. Rachel interlaced her fingers with Quinn and the blonde felt her heart rate pick up.

"Quinnie," Rachel whispered. Quinn's eyes were cast towards the ground and Rachel gently lifted Quinn's chin with her fingers. "What's going on with you?"

"Why does everyone keep _saying _that?" Quinn moaned and light set her head on the locker as she pulled away from Rachel's grasp.

"Because you aren't acting like yourself. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No…" Quinn started. She caught Rachel's skeptical eyes and let out a deep breathe. "I don't know…I don't know. I'm not angry or mad or anything."

"You're just…"

Quinn looked down at Rachel's flats. They looked familiar.

"Are those mine?"

"No they're mine, but you have them in blue," Rachel replied.

"Oh."

"Don't change the subject. We were talking about your feelings." Rachel was very adamant about talking about your feelings. It was one of her favorite pastimes. If the whole Broadway thing didn't work out, she would make an excellent therapist.

"Quinn's feelings are fine. Quinn's excited for tonight. And to be done with today." Rachel smiled slightly.

"Alright, alright. Rachel won't push Quinn to talk about her feelings yet. We can do that over brunch tomorrow."

"Only if you'll make me bacon again." Quinn replied.

"If I do, you owe me big time. You know I don't do that willingly."

"We can watch Funny Girl and snuggle _all_ day…."

"Deal."

. . .

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to the Western Ohio Regional Semi-finals. Tonight, the McKinley High Titans take on the Carmel Spartans! If the Titans can clench the victory tonight, they will make history!"

It would have been a miracle. But it wasn't. In fact, they got clobbered. Everyone could tell by half time that they weren't going to get any better. Sam had gotten knocked down and twisted his knee and was out for the rest of the game. They threw Mike in to replace him but he wasn't strong enough to take on the running back that was coming towards him. Puck and Finn sat down on the bench together and started crying. Puck got angry by the 2nd half and nearly punched a guy in the face that started to tackle him. During the 3rd quarter, Quinn got a break from cheering and went to huddle with Rachel and her warm tea.

"Hey hey," Mercedes said as Quinn joined them up on the bleaches. Rachel handed her steaming cup to Quinn who took it and plopped down next to her on the cold, metal bench. Rachel wrapped her tiny arm around the blonde's shivering shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

"Aw, look at you two." Kurt commented from down the row.

"Married couple status," Tina added from his side. Rachel rolled her eyes a little and Quinn leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder before she was called back down to the track to finish cheering, even though everybody knew they were going to lose.

The Cheerios took this time to perform one of their more complicated pyramid stunts. The crowd went crazy; the cheerleaders were the highlight of the game anyway. Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde standing front and center. They shared winks and smiles every so often as their eyes casually went back and forth between each other and the game.

. . .

When the game was over the team went into the locker room. Quinn, Brittany and Santana went to grab their bags by the bench as Rachel walked down the stairs to greet them.

"We're gonna take one car because Sam's driveway is pretty small," Santana announced. Rachel nodded, knowing that meant her car was going to be driven. They all piled into Rachel's Toyota and hit the road. They made a pit stop at Brittany's so the three cheerleaders could change into some comfier clothes. They all chose yoga pants and plunging v-neck tops and Rachel already felt a little awkward in her peacoat, dress and tights.

"What is it?" Quinn asked as she took her hair out of the ponytail. Rachel shrugged and leaned against Santana's wall as the other two touched-up their make-up. "Do you want to go home?" Quinn asked a little more quietly. Rachel glanced over and met Santana's eyes in the mirror of her vanity and shook her head at Quinn.

"I'm fine," Rachel said. Quinn reached out to give her a hug and nearly collapsed into the embrace. Rachel squeezed Quinn tightly and set her chin on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn had learned long ago, that all Rachel needed sometimes was a hug.

"Alright lovebirds," Santana announced breaking them apart. "Let's go. I gotsta get myself drunk."

They arrived at Sam's house not too much longer after the guys had gotten back. They had all showered at school and were sitting around the couch watching the highlights of the game on the local news. Finn and Mike were all slowly sipping beer as the announcing replayed some plays they had made rather horribly.

"This fucking blows," Finn declared slamming his beer down. He leaned forward and placed his hands in his hair. "_Fuck." _Mike nodded in agreement but stayed silent.

"Well this is depressing," Santana declared as she, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel entered the basement. "Come on, let's get wasted and forget about the whole thing."

"Yeah, its over now so you really can't do anything," Brittany added.

"Is that your solution to everything, Santana? Getting drunk?" Rachel added from behind.

"Berry, I didn't ask you for side commentary." Rachel shrunk back at Santana's words and almost hid behind Quinn. The blonde noticed and pulled her forward gently, rubbing her back a little.

"San," Quinn started. Santana noticed Rachel's reaction.

"Sorry, I guess," she muttered. Quinn made sure Rachel was alright before helping herself to a drink.

. . .

The "party," if one could even call it that, was well underway a few hours later and almost everyone was absolutely trashed. When Puck and Mike came back with some more liquor they had just gone to town. The boys had all screamed a little about the game and even shed a tear (but the girls were sure that was just from the alcohol.) They were simply just partying now, enjoying the fact that they were done with sprint drills and 4-hour practices. They were all over each other in the corner of the big couch. Rachel was sitting with a slightly sobered up Finn and Mike as the rest of the party played beer pong. Rachel had a clear view of Quinn and the blonde reassured her nervous friend that whenever she wanted to leave, they would call Santana and Brittany a cab and they could go.

"You sure you don't want a sip?" Finn offered his blue plastic cup to Rachel who politely declined.

"No thank you, I'm not interested in partaking in the juvenile act of underage drinking."

"For someone so hot, you use wa-a-ay too big of words." Rachel rolled her eyes as Finn tried to inch closer to her. He had been trying to get into her pants since 7th grade, when she got boobs. However, she was far from interested. She glanced to her left where the table was and saw Puck standing behind Quinn, trying to grind into her with the beat of the music that was playing. Quinn turned around and pushed him away but couldn't hide her smile. She was a _very_ affectionate drunk. The two had been dancing around each other flirting for the better part of a few weeks. If Rachel had it her way, she and Puck would be together. But, she honestly didn't even find the guys in the glee club that interesting; more of a thing where if she had to pick one, she'd pick him. And she wouldn't take a guy from Quinn. They were all womanizer's and dated around. She just wanted to live in a shoebox apartment with a kitten and Quinn and live happily ever after. She caught herself in her train of thought. Did she really just think that? Rachel pulled out her phone to start texting Kurt. She was pretty bored. Quinn had told her people would include her but if she wasn't going to partake in drinking the only way she could be included was making sure people didn't die on their way home. Maybe she should hang out with Kurt and Tina and Mercedes more often.

"Hey beautiful," Quinn said coming over and sitting down next to her. Rachel immediately felt her heart warm. "Go away frankenteen." Finn rolled his eyes, stood up to stretch and get himself another beer. Quinn lifted her legs and swung them onto Rachel's lap as the brunette rubbed them slowly. "Are you having a good time?"

"Not really," Rachel replied. Quinn frowned and gently stroked her friend's cheek.

"I'm sorry honey pie," Quinn said. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Rachel looked into her friend's piercing hazel eyes and momentarily was captured in them. She smiled and took Quinn's hand.

"No," Rachel replied. "But thanks babe."

"Oooh, some more girl on girl over there?" Sam called. Puck took a sip of his beer and nodded.

"I'd be into that."

"Ew," Rachel replied. She shook her head and looked back to Quinn who was now staring at her, similarly to how she had just been. "What?"

Before she knew it, Quinn's lips were on hers in a passionate, deep kiss. When she pulled away the entire room burst into drunken cheers. Rachel's mouth slowly opened in awe and Quinn's face just filled with a smile.

"That was fun!" Quinn said. It was purely alcohol talking now. She leaned in for another one and Rachel scooted back against the couch.

"Quinn, stop!" Rachel cried. The guys behind her along with Santana and Brittany had started laughing and moving on from the situation. She was shaking? Her breathing began to get a little heavier. She wanted to leave. Right now. But she wasn't leaving Quinn with these people.

"Sorry," Quinn said, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "Sorry, Rach. You have really nice lips though."

"Hot," Santana added from the other end of the couch near the table.

"Can we go please? I don't want to be here." Quinn, in her drunken state, didn't really seem a reason to argue and stood up, rocking a little. Rachel grabbed the side of her arm to steady her balance and the two grabbed their coats before bidding goodbye.

"Mike, can you please sure San and Britt get home alright?" Mike was the most sober of them all and assured Rachel that he would. Rachel help guide her tipsy friend up the stairs, out of the house and into the car. She let out a huge sigh of relief when they were both safely buckled.

"Sorry, Rach," Quinn said quietly as they were driving. She may have been drunk but she wasn't _that _drunk. She was eating plenty throughout the night that Rachel was sure was absorbing some of the alcohol. She might have some clue about what day it was.

"It's okay Quinnie," Rachel said as they pulled into her driveway. Her mind was racing. Quinn, her best friend in the _entire_ world, who she would take a few dozen bullets for, who has seen her at her very best and very worst, just kissed her; on the _lips._ They shared friendly kisses on the forehead and cheek but it was always a sign of endearment and nothing else. This…this didn't feel like nothing else. She wasn't sure how to think about it either. This whole thing was very confusing. It was just a kiss. She was drunk, Rachel. Just a kiss.

A kiss that felt a whole lot like more than just a kiss.

She parked the car and sat in it for a second. She looked over and Quinn had fallen asleep. One of her dads was on a business trip and the other was visiting his sister for the weekend so Rachel had the house to herself. She gently woke Quinn up and helped her inside and into her bed. After making sure the girl was cozy and safe, she went downstairs to have some fruit and watch an episode of My Strange Addiction, before getting back into bed, and getting back into bed. It took her a few hours to fall asleep once she got back into bed. The kiss kept running through her mind.

. . .

Saturday morning arrived with light drizzle and grey skies. Quinn's eyes cracked open and her cheek touched the fuzzy pillow that her head was resting on. Those were Rachel's pillows. She knew exactly where she was. She expected the bed to be empty next to her as Rachel was a very early riser, but when she turned over slightly she was met with her best friend, lightly snoring. She felt her head begin to throb and she sat up slowly, realizing she was still in her clothes and make-up from last night. She carefully and quietly climbed out of bed, grabbed some clothes from Rachel's closet and went into the shower. She wanted to go pounce on the bed and wake Rachel up but her hangover was telling her otherwise. She went down to the kitchen table and had a large class of water and some ibuprofen. The last thing she remembered from last night was Puck trying to grind her while they were playing beer pong. She shook her head as she looked through the People magazine that was sitting on the kitchen table. Hiram always grabbed them from his office for Quinn. As she was reading about Brad and Angelina's new baby, she heard the bottom stair creak, noting an extra presence would be entering the room.

"Morning," Quinn said turning to look at Rachel. Instead of seeing the bouncing ball of sunshine that normally greeted her in the morning, she saw Rachel in her pensive, annoyed state. She was wearing her pink fuzzy bathrobe and had it tightly wrapped around her, her arms folded over her chest. Rachel gave a slight smile.

"Hey," she said coming to sit down next to Quinn.

"You alright?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Quinn closed the magazine and gave a confused look. "Quinn…you kissed me last night."

"What? No I didn't!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Yes, you did. You might have been _really_ drunk but you did."

"Well…was I good?" Rachel slapped Quinn on the arm and rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding. I'm sorry I don't remember doing that….are you sure you didn't have anything to drink?"

"Quinn," Rachel sighed standing up. "You're being really insensitive right now."

"Rach," Quinn said, turning around in her chair. Rachel was obviously over reacting, as per usual, but something seemed wrong. "Relax. Can we be rational about this please? I still have a headache." She stood up to go over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her waist. Rachel slowly leaned into Quinn's embrace and Quinn hugged her gently. She rubbed the tiny brunette's back and allowed her to calm down. She brought her over to the living room couch and allowed her to take some time to take some deep breaths.

"Sorry," Rachel whispered. Quinn smiled.

"It's okay," Quinn replied. "I'm sorry if I don't remember kissing you last night….it obviously was just an accident and I'm…I'm really sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Thanks," Rachel muttered quietly but sincerely.

"I love you honey pie," Quinn said trying to look into her friends eyes. She looked back into them and was struck by even tear-filled eyes, how beautiful and captivating they were. Her friend was so, so stunning. She was the most beautiful person in the entire world.

"Love you too Quinnie," Rachel replied. She really did love her. A lot. And only now, after nearly 10 years of friendship, was she questioning how deep her love was.

* * *

**Thank you _so _much for the response to Chapter 1- I hope this doesn't disappoint! Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites, they mean a lot! Please enjoy.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you so, so much for your patience and kind words. Please enjoy!**

* * *

There was _no _way she was falling in love with her best friend. No. She was Rachel Barbra Berry. She was going to go star on Broadway and win a dozen Tony's and then settle down with one of her budding co-stars and have babies. Not her and Quinn. They were just the super-close kind of friends that did everything together... shared clothes, slept in the same bed. They were the married couple. Maybe she was just going through a phase. She had these phases; Quinn called them her crazy days. She wouldn't think straight and would over analyze everything even more than normal. Quinn would always called her out on it and Rachel would try to adjust her actions. But lately, Quinn hadn't said anything to her. Did she not notice them? Or was she…feeling the same way? Everything was just too confusing.

"Berry!" Rachel snapped out of her daze at Santana's voice and focused her eyes back on the boiling pot of water on the stove. The water was about to boil over and Rachel stuck a wooden spoon in to stir the pasta before she burned Quinn's house down. "If you burn the pasta, you're paying for pizza."

"Sorry," Rachel muttered, turning down the stove. Santana gave her some sort of acknowledgment to her from the side as she chopped up some vegetables for a salad.

"You seem distracted," Santana replied after a few minutes in silence. Rachel shrugged when she could feel Santana's eyes on her.

"Just thinking," Rachel said. She could hear Brittany and Quinn laughing about something upstairs as they painted their nails. Santana and Rachel had opted out so the blondes kept the ammonia smell away by doing it up in Quinn's bedroom. "How did you know you were gay?"

"Are we _really _having some deep soul searching conversation right now?" Santana replied sighing. Rachel shrunk back a little and went back to aimlessly stirring her pasta. Noticing the spunky brunette's unusual reaction Santana softened. "Sorry… ummm… I don't know. It definitely wasn't something I just realized overnight. I want to say it took me like…maybe a year to figure it out? I just thought I was bi for a really long time. And I mean, if we're getting all philosophical and shit love knows no gender. It's the person really."

"You can say that again," Rachel muttered. Santana looked up with a raised eyebrow and Rachel shook her head to make her continue.

"Anyway, when you meet the right person, I think you just know."

"But what if this person…you've known for a while…but things are turning into something more?" Santana sighed.

"If you're talking about Hudson then stop over thinking it. Just go for it."

"I'm not…talking about Finn, Santana," Rachel replied quietly. Santana gave the salad one last toss before setting it on the counter by the plates. Rachel leaned into the corner of the counter and met Santana's questioning eyes. "What?"

"What? What do you mean you're not talking about Finn? He's the only guy you've ever loved…ever."

"And then he slept with you," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, it didn't mean much to either of us." Rachel gave a soft glare to Santana before the Latina shrugged.

"Who is it then? Puckerman? Blondie?"

"No, no nothing…it's complicated." Rachel went back to stirring the pasta and turned it off, the steam escaping the pot and filling the kitchen.

"Are you in love with Quinn?"

The question came so out of nowhere Rachel dropped the ladle into the boiling pot. Water came up and splashed her arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

"That's a yes," Santana muttered as she got a washcloth under some cold water to put on Rachel's burn.

"No…no I don't love her, like that. She's my best friend…I…I can't."

"There it is," Santana said. She gently covered Rachel's swelling wrist. "You said can't." Rachel looked up and met her friend's eyes.

"What?"

"Why can't you?" Santana's voice was softer and more serious and Rachel felt her heart rate pick up.

"Because…" Rachel began. "Umm…." Santana raised an eyebrow and Rachel let out a deep sigh. "Because if I did…and she didn't…we'd lose everything."

"HEY RACH?"

The smaller brunette pulled away quickly from Santana at the sound of her best friend's voice echoing through the house.

"Yeah?"

"Are you guys almost done? We're starving!"

"Yeah like 5 minutes," Santana replied. She went back to Rachel and set her hand gently on the shorter girl's shoulder. "We'll talk later tonight, okay?" Rachel nodded, as Santana instructed her to go sit down and ice her burn while she finished the pasta. Brittany and Quinn came downstairs moments later.

. . . .

"This sauce is unreal, Rach," Quinn said through mouthfuls of food. "Can you be my personal chef, please?" Rachel winked and nodded, not missing Santana's glance. Brittany nudged her focus back to her so she could feet her a spoonful of spaghetti.

"Next time though, you should make meatballs so we can nudge them across the table like in Lady and the Tramp," Brittany added.

"I'll make you meatballs Britt-Britt," Santana whispered. Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana's noise before working down to her mouth.

"Ok, ok, let's calm down on the dinnertime PDA," Quinn replied. Santana and Brittany pulled away but only slightly, continuing to cuddle during dinner. Rachel pondered. What if she and Quinn started doing that? It didn't seem out of the ordinary… she and Quinn were very touchy-feely friends. She glanced to her friend who was admiring her nails and twirling pasta on her fork. Quinn's eyes worked their way up until she met Rachel's. She gave her best friend a smile.

"What?" She asked quietly. Santana and Brittany were caught in their own conversation and flirty romantic moment.

"Nothing," Rachel replied. Quinn went back to her food and she and Rachel started discussing one of their projects for the weekend.

After dinner the girls went to shower and change out of their somewhat sweaty clothing from Glee rehearsal. Rehearsals had been getting more and more intense and they now had 4-hour practices on Friday's since football season was over. Santana and Rachel were in Quinn's bedroom as Brittany showered in Quinn's bathroom and Quinn showered in her mom's. They were putting some sweats on to head back out and pick up a movie.

. . . .

Quinn and Brittany spontaneously decided to bake some cookies. It'd be a nice surprise when Santana and Rachel got home.

"Rachel has been acting weird lately," Brittany said as she slowly poured a bag of chocolate chips into a bowl.

"Has she? Seems normal to me… and we all know what normal is for Rachel." Brittany smiled and grabbed a few chocolate chips, popping them into her mouth.

"I dunno," Brittany started. "She seems really quiet and silly around you. And normally you're the only one she's normal with." Quinn thought back to their English class today. Come to think of it, Rachel was acting…odd.

_ "And now, who would like to volunteer to play opposite our Romeo?" Ms. Munro asked the class. It was pretty dead silent with the exception of a little bit of snickering coming from some football players who made a joke that Puck should go and play Juliet, opposite Finn who was playing Romeo. Santana nudged Rachel and the tiny brunette sighed. Ms Munro caught her eye._

_ "Rachel, would you do us the honor?" Rachel sighed. _

_ "I'm not really up for it today," she replied quietly. Quinn looked at her with a furrowed brow from her seat across the room. Finn walked over to her desk and held out his hand._

_ "Come on Rach," he said, gently urging her. She glanced at Quinn and watched Puck whisper something into her ear. Quinn laughed and winked at him. Something about the way Quinn winked made Rachel's heart a flutter. She nearly forgot the huge giant standing in front of her until he cleared his throat._

_ "Alright," Rachel said, standing up out of her chair and grabbing her book. She and Finn had to read one scene and then she could sit down._

_They began their scene as Ms. Munro re-capped what had happened previously and Quinn felt Puck nudge her once more. She looked down at the notebook on his desk and saw his note._

Breadstix tonite? My treat

_She subtly grabbed her pencil and replied quickly, hoping their teacher wouldn't notice her not watching the scene unfolding in front of them. _

Can't. Girls' night.

_Puck raised both eyebrows and scribbled a reply back._

Hot. Can I get in on that?

_Quinn looked at his reply and slapped him on the arm, focusing back on Rachel and Finn up front. She was in no way trying to make fun of her best friend, but compared to Finn, she looked like a shrimp. If they were to get married some day their children would have some awkward genes. Rachel claimed to like Finn, but honestly, Quinn couldn't see it happening. They were almost too opposite. At times she felt like she and Rachel were on completely different sides of the world…but didn't they say opposites attract? Well, not in the case of Finn and Rachel…only her and Rachel. They were practically platonic soul mates. Rachel recited one of her lines and Quinn snapped out of her daze at the ground. Rachel sure wasn't trying to act right now. Most of the time she took these opportunities to sharpen her skills for her future…but right now she looked half asleep. Poor thing._

"I think she's just going through a funk, B," Quinn said as she put the cookies in the oven. "Like when Santana went through that weird Goth phase for a few months and we had no idea why? Sometimes people just do weird things for no reason."

"K," Brittany replied. She began licking the cookie dough off of the spoon in the bowl and Quinn hopped on the counter to help her finish it off. Brittany began rambling about winter cheer practices and Quinn was only half listening. It wasn't just Rachel that had been "out of it" lately. She had been feeling a little bit off too. Maybe the two needed a weekend away to New York, where Quinn's older sister lived. The two went there every other month or so for a weekend, whenever the airfare was on sale and they could get away without too much homework to do over the weekend. And Rachel's birthday was coming up in a few weeks…maybe she'd take her for that. Yes. She'd kidnap her after school and take her there and they would bask in the glory of New York City in December.

The front door swung open and she and Brittany looked over, seeing Rachel and Santana walk in, soaking wet.

"We got cheesy chick flicks!" Santana announced as she pulled off her boots.

"I smell cookies," Rachel said walking over to the kitchen. Quinn nodded and smiled.

"Just for you, honey pie," Quinn winked. Santana cleared her throat and Rachel caught her eye, sheepishly looking away.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel and I had a long soul searching talk on the drive to the movie store."

"What about?" Brittany asked. She grabbed more chocolate chips and started feeding them to Santana.

"That's between Santana and I…" Rachel stated. Quinn immediately felt this weird pang of jealousy in her chest. Santana and Rachel didn't have secrets….half the time they didn't even act like they were friends. And now they have heart to hearts in the car on rainy Friday nights? No. That was _her _thing to do with Rachel…

. . . .

The four girls ended up 20 minutes later sprawled in Quinn's living room in intense food comas from their dinner and cookies…and…brownies and chips and salsa and popcorn. They worked hard at rehearsal…they deserved some treats. They popped in Bring It On and criticized the cheerleading formations and flaws while Rachel texted Kurt under a blanket. He was sending her updates from the Barbra Streisand special that was on Biography channel tonight. She had set Quinn's DVR to record it and planned on watching it when she woke up hours before everyone else tomorrow morning.

They took a break to brush their teeth and got comfortable for their second movie, Legally Blonde 2. Brittany and Santana had moved to the loveseat and were practically on top of one another under some blankets. When they were a few minutes into the movie, Quinn saw some movement underneath the blanket and didn't even want to think about what was going on over there. She focused long and hard at Elle Woods. Rachel had made a quick phone call to her dad who was on a business trip to say goodnight and that she missed him before coming back in the living room and plopping next to Quinn. The blonde grabbed their favorite blanket and threw it over them, leaning into the crook of the couch. She pulled her arm around Rachel and the brunette leaned into Quinn's side, sort of half spooning her on the couch.

"How's Papa Berry?" Quinn asked quietly during the movie. Rachel smiled. Quinn and her dad, Leroy, had an incredibly close relationship. Hiram loved Quinn just as much but Leroy was more of a father figure to Quinn than Hiram and even more than her own dad had been. But with his new job promotion he was doing a lot more traveling than normal.

"Good," Rachel replied. "He's in South Carolina and he's going to India tomorrow. He may not make it back for my birthday," Rachel replied. Birthdays were a pretty big deal for Rachel so Quinn was glad she had thought of taking her to New York. She would need some cheering up.

"Well I promise to make your birthday extra special," Quinn whispered back. Rachel smiled and went back to the movie.

"Wanky," Santana whispered from the couch.

"Shut up," Quinn said rolling her eyes. Rachel started giggling a little and grabbed Quinn's hand, curling into her fingers. Quinn was slightly taken aback for a moment… but they had held hands before. Many times, actually. She kissed Rachel's hand and the two settled back into their comfortable position. Quinn glanced over at the other couple and saw Brittany asleep, with her head in Santana's lap. Santana was running her fingers through her hair as her eyes fluttered to the soft hue from the movie. Before the movie was over, Santana was lightly snoring from the other couch.

"Are they both out?" Rachel whispered. Quinn glanced over at the two and nodded. She checked the clock and saw it read 1:36 in the morning. She wasn't a bit tired.

"Are you tired?" She asked Rachel quietly as they picked up some empty water bottles and put another blanket around their friends. They walked back into the kitchen before Rachel answered.

"Nope." She put the dishes in the sink, throwing in some water and soap and letting them sit. She grabbed another cookie from the plate and opened the window above the sink. "I think it stopped raining."

"Late night walk?" Quinn asked, reaching for her coat. When she and Rachel were in 4th grade, they snuck out of Quinn's bedroom window, climbed down the trellis, and took a walk around her neighborhood at 4 in the morning. It was the most rebellious thing they had ever done. Quinn was terrified they were going to wake up her dad and she would get grounded but Rachel promised she would cover for her if it happened. (It never did, they were very good at being quiet.) They went to the highest point on the hill in a small park located in the large cul-de-sac and watched the sunrise together. And ever since, they would go on a lot of late night walks. Quinn lived in the affluent, gated community in Lima so it was pretty safe. And even if she didn't, it was Lima. The biggest crime was someone smashing a pumpkin.

Rachel and Quinn bundled up and left Santana a note by the coffee table near the couch before walking out the front door. The ground was wet but was glowing by the streetlights. Their walks always started out in silence until they got into a comfortable groove. Then they started the conversation.

"So what did you and San talk about in the car?" Quinn asked. Rachel crunched a leaf with her boot.

"You," she answered simply. Quinn followed Rachel's suit and stepped on a bigger leaf.

"Oh yeah? And how awesome I am?" Quinn jokingly replied. Rachel gave a lighthearted laugh.

"Sort of," Rachel replied. "In a way."

"In...a...way…" Quinn started. "Are we trying to play some sort of game where I have to read your mind because you know I'm so bad at that…"

"You suck at that," Rachel agreed. They were quiet for a few seconds. "I've just had a lot on my mind I guess."

"Me too," Quinn said. "Do we want to try and…dive into these thoughts." Rachel pondered for a second, remembering her conversation with Santana.

_"Because you two are so close, you can't be doing this weird mind game, Rachel. You need to just GO. Just DO IT. If it doesn't work out then yeah, things will be really awkward. But you two will be friends forever, I promise. I'll take it to my grave."_

"Yes," Rachel replied simply. Quinn didn't need to have her elaborate. She needed to clear her head too; she loved deep talks with Rachel (sometimes). She felt very refreshed afterwards. They went to the small park and found themselves at a mostly dry bench and sat close together, huddling mainly for warmth.

"You first," Quinn said leaning her head onto Quinn's shoulder. The blonde took a deep breath.

"Lately, I've been thinking about you." Quinn couldn't hold back her smile at Rachel's opening line to their heart-to-heart. "And…how much you mean to me. And how I can never imagine my life without you." Rachel fidgeted with the toggle on he coat. Quinn could vaguely see some tears forming in her eyes. She saw her friend struggling with her words.

"I feel the same way," Quinn replied, hoping to help her with the conversation. And she truly did. Rachel was one of the only people in her life that understood her on every level.

"But I don't think you do," Rachel replied tearfully. Quinn turned her friend's body towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Shhh," she whispered into Rachel's ear. "No need to cry, honey." Rachel pulled away and rubbed her eyes. She never wanted to see Rachel upset. It crushed her soul. It was like someone ripping out her own heart and tearing it to pieces.

"Sorry," Rachel muttered.

"S'okay," Quinn replied whispering. She cupped Rachel's face with her gloved hand and looked into her eyes. Rachel wouldn't meet her gaze. She was staring at the ground.

"Your turn," she said quietly. Quinn tried to gather all her jumbled thoughts together. She bit her lip for a moment before opening her mouth.

"I can't decide if I'm falling in love with Puck or you."

Rachel turned her head so quickly she felt her neck crack. She opened her mouth to say something but literally, for the first time in her life, she had absolutely no idea of anything to say. Quinn almost wanted to laugh, realizing what she had just said out loud. "Do we feel the same way now?" Rachel nodded and pulled Quinn into her arms. They sat there for a few moments, just holding each other. There really wasn't a correct reaction as to what they were supposed to do now. About 84 different things were running through both of their minds at the same time. They didn't know whether to laugh or to cry or to scream or to jump for joy. So they just sat in silence.

"Why are things changing? Like…how did this evolve?" Rachel asked.

"When you say the world evolve it sounds like we're some weird animal or something," Quinn replied. Rachel gave a soft chuckle. "And to answer your question, I don't know. Hell Rachel, I don't even know what's going on. I don't even know if I love you…sorry…" Rachel smiled and linked her arm in Quinn's.

"I'm confused," Rachel said simply. Quinn nodded and took a deep, loud breath. A loud bang of thunder interrupted their moment and immediately the two girls were being pummeled by rain.

"Shit," Quinn muttered. They began to sprint home, hand in hand as fast as they could. When they arrived at Quinn's front door they were more focused on getting warm and dry than discussing their newfound, confusing, complicated interest in each other. Quinn peeked in the living room and saw Santana and Brittany had woken up and moved to the bigger couch. They were spooned together, fast asleep.

Rachel was already upstairs in Quinn's bathroom, blow-drying her hair and socks. She was shivering. Quinn got two heating pads they could lie on in bed. She went into her room and changed into some warm pajamas before being joined by Rachel. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was patiently standing at the door.

"Come in?" Quinn asked confused. Rachel acted like Quinn's room was _her _own room 99% of the time.

"I mean…is us sleeping together…weird now or something?" Rachel asked timdly. Quinn immediately understood what Rachel was trying to figure out.

"Come here," Quinn said quietly. Rachel walked over to her and Quinn held out her hands for Rachel to grab. "Take a breath." Rachel followed the directions and looked to the ceiling for a moment.

"I don't know if I'm ready to….be…gay…"

"Nobody said you were," Quinn replied quickly. "Rachel, you and I both need to give ourselves a lot of time to work through our feelings." The brunette met her friend's eyes and nodded. "I am still trying to figure this out for myself too…I don't want you to think I'm just ready to rush into this. We aren't going to rush _anything._"

"I'm afraid of losing what we have," Rachel muttered. "You're my person…" Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and Rachel tucked her head into the crook of Quinn's neck. They pulled away slightly and looked into each other's eyes.

"You're my person too," Quinn replied. "I love you, so much." She placed a passionate kiss on Rachel's lips and didn't even notice her best friend kissing her back even harder.

. . . .

Please let me know what you think! I'd love you hear your feedback! And thank you again for your patience and support.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry about the delay and the length of this chapter. As of Monday at 10 am I'm done with school for 8 weeks and I will be MUCH more consistent, I PROMISE!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rachel pulled away from the kiss quickly. Her fingers were still intertwined with Quinn's and she felt her hands get clammy.

"You're so cute," Quinn said after a moment. "But…I always knew that."

"You're the most beautiful person in the world," Rachel muttered. She felt her cheeks get warm with embarrassment. She never was embarrassed in front of Quinn before. She took a deep breath and looked to the floor. "We can't rush into this," Rachel whispered.

"I know, I just told you that," Quinn replied. Rachel let out a yawn and Quinn gave her friend a soft smile. She turned around, walking towards her bed. She pulled the covers up and climbed in, patting the sheets next to her for Rachel. She watched her petite friend walk over to the other of the bed and not so graciously flop down onto it. The mattress shook only slightly as the new body joined her on the bed. Quinn could feel her best friend's body tense up a bit as it snuggled closer to her. "Rachel, relax."

"Trying to," Rachel whispered.

"Just go to sleep. We do this all the time." Rachel nodded and let out a deep breath. She turned onto her side and allowed Quinn to gently spoon her from behind. _Everything was the same_, she told herself. _Just…a little closer._

_. . . . _

A lawn mower down the road started revving its engine as the clock in Quinn's room beeped 7 AM. Naturally, the blonde slept right through it but Rachel was wide awake and sitting up in bed. She slowly replayed the events of last night in her head. She had told Santana she was in love with her best friend of nearly 10 years. She told said friend. Said friend responded and told her she felt the same way. But they weren't going to rush into it because they had a lot to process. _That _ was an understatement. For over half of Rachel's life, she had depended on one person to get her through practically everything in her life. For the first time, she didn't know if her "person" could help her with this new development. And now they were exploring new feelings they hadn't ever even thought of. Rachel carefully stood up from Quinn's bed and grabbed Quinn's bathrobe to wrap around her before she could go downstairs and turn the heat up. The Fabray house was always freezing. She made her way downstairs and went straight to the coffee machine.

"Rachel," a voice whispered from behind. Rachel slowly turned around and met Santana's tired eyes walking towards the kitchen.

"Morning," Rachel replied getting out a few mugs from the cabinet. "Sleep alright?"

"Oh yes," Santana said, nearly moaning. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Say no more," she said. "Please." Santana smirked as Rachel poured some coffee and joined Santana at the counter.

"I told Quinn," Rachel blurted out. Santana stayed silent and took a long sip of her coffee.

"And?"

"She uhm..." Rachel trailed off and found the tile on Quinn's counter particularly interesting all of a sudden. "She said she liked me back." Santana nearly choked on her coffee.

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"I thought she was into Puck. Huh."

"I mean…I guess not…I don't really know." Rachel answered. She heard the water running up through the ceiling. Quinn must have been awake. How does one go about their day with the person they just confessed their love to? Rachel just felt awkward. Santana didn't continue the conversation and instead went to freshen up in the bathroom. Brittany woke up a few minutes later and had to get going to dance class so Santana drove her there. Rachel was making some hash browns as Quinn finished up her shower.

. . . .

"Morning sunshine," Quinn said strolling into the kitchen.

"Hey girl," Rachel replied smiling. "Sleep well?"

"I always sleep better when I'm with someone else," Quinn answered grabbing some orange juice. "That sounded wrong….I like the company." Rachel smiled as she flipped the hash browns.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Oh, are we spending the day together? I wasn't aware," Rachel replied.

"Who else would I want to spend my Saturday with?" Quinn smiled hopping up onto the counter.

"My dad texted me and said if we cleaned out his office he'd pay us in cash _and _cupcakes from Crumbs."

"DONE." Quinn grabbed some eggs and Rachel's vegan egg substitute to start making some breakfast for them. Everything felt the same. Their breakfast making parties, their small banter when they were in each other's way, and their affectionate, friendly touching.

After eating and cleaning up the remnants from last night, they were on their way to Rachel's house. Quinn hadn't brought up last night. Nor had Rachel. They were just going about the day as if everything was normal. They pulled into Rachel's driveway and saw Hiram watering some of the flowers in the front yard. He waved to the girls as they parked the car and got out.

"Hello Quinn," he called as he turned off the hose.

"Hey Hiram," Quinn smiled as she gave him a hug. Rachel came up behind them and let herself in the house.

"Alright so," Hiram began leading them to the office. "Dusting, alphabetizing, shredding anything that is in those piles next to the computer…general clean up. Q, if you have any questions of what to throw away just ask Rach. And your red velvet cupcakes will be here by 2."

"Thank you," Quinn said making her way to one corner of the office. She squatted down and started going through some papers on the ground as Rachel went to tackle the top of the desk. Rachel shook her dad's computer awake and turned on some music so they weren't sitting in silence. After about 45 minutes the girls were belting and harmonizing with songs while methodically throwing away papers. Hiram dropped off some snacks to keep them energized and even though it was really just busy work, they were enjoying their time.

"Aw," Rachel said. Quinn looked up from her shredding pile and saw Rachel looking at a large photo album that had been on a bookshelf. "Come look." Quinn stood u p and walked over to Rachel, noticing the page the album was turned to. It was of her and Rachel in 2nd grade after their music concert. They had bought matching dresses and shoes and Quinn even cut her hair like Rachel's. They were obsessed with each other at this age and had all the same clothes…were on the same soccer team…had slumber parties practically every weekend. To be honest, things hadn't really changed.

"Look at those chubby little cheeks!" Quinn gushed, jokingly grabbing Rachel's cheek. Rachel rolled her eyes and flipped the page. It was clearly the Quinn and Rachel part of the album. The next page held photos from their first middle school dance, their first glee club performance, and them jumping into a pool when they went to Las Vegas with Leroy on a business trip.

"I feel like we've done everything together. We already have so many anniversary's," Rachel muttered as they looked through the pages. Quinn smiled and leaned her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"Definitely," Quinn replied. Images started running through her mind of her and Rachel celebrating many, many more specials days together. And she liked it. She smiled to herself as Rachel closed the book.

"It's almost cupcake time," she said. "Let's finish up."

. . . .

Monday came quickly. Rachel didn't push any conversation of the confessions, nor did Quinn. Quinn spent all Saturday evening at her SAT prep class and Rachel had her Barbra Streisand special party with Kurt. They spent Sunday's with their families as Judy came back from her cruise and Hiram's brother came to visit for the day. Rachel couldn't wait to get to Glee that day. Since cheerios was over Quinn, Santana and Brittany were back and fully focused on preparing for competition, which made everything better.

"Alright guys," Mr. Shuester said as he walked in the room carrying piles of sheet music. "I just picked up the copies of our set list for Sectionals. We'll have auditions for solo's, one huge group number and then a duet….Rachel, Finn, I think you should try this one." Rachel smiled standing up and Finn grabbed the sheet music, handing it to her. They began singing the common song, "L-O-V-E," alternating verses. Normally, Finn and Rachel sounded great together. Quinn could listen to the two of them sing Faithfully on repeat for days. But something about this song…just wasn't right. The chemistry that normally sparked between them wasn't happening this time.

"Good," Mr. Shuester said. Rachel gave a disgruntled look when the song was over and Mr. Shuester gently set his hand on her shoulder. "We'll work on it."

"I dunno if I should sing it," Finn said as they went back to their seats. "It's sort of high for my voice."

"Maybe two girls should do it," Artie stated. "Not in a romantic way but...make it a story. Maybe two people standing at opposite ends of the stage and a couple dancing in the middle of them." Mr. Shuester nodded at Artie's idea and went to scribble some brainstorming down on the whiteboard. Quinn nudged Santana and raised her eyebrows.

"You and Rach should do it," she said quietly. Santana thought for a moment and gave a satisfied nod. Rachel turned around in her chair in the front row to Quinn.

"But I want to sing it with you," Rachel gave Quinn her signature puppy dog eyes and Quinn had to keep herself from giving in. That girl was so cute.

"We'll try it at home. You know our voices don't balance each other well." Rachel nodded and turned back around as Mr. Shuester began leading the guys in some choreography for their group number, "Put A Little Love In Your Heart."

. . . .

The girls had a break while Mr. Shuester worked with the guys so naturally they were gossiping. Mercedes and Rachel were discussing the various ways Whitney Houston styled her hair, Brittany and Tina were making up some choreography for the girls section of the dance and Quinn and Santana were passing notes.

_So Rachel told me what she told you.._

Quinn looked up at Santana and bit her lip.

_It's complicated. I'm still trying to understand it._

Santana scribbled back while keeping her eyes on Rachel as the brunette laughed at something Mercedes was telling her.

_How so? You like her, she likes you. GO!_

Quinn looked at what Santana wrote and rolled her eyes.

_It's different when you know everything there is to know about the girl. I'm afraid to go deeper. I'd never forgive myself if something went wrong._

Santana looked up at Quinn. The blonde was looking at the ground, obviously deep in thought. She immediately regretted bringing it up. Quinn was starting to look stressed. Rachel walked up from her chair over to Quinn and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi," Quinn said smiling.

"We're ready to dance," she said. "And Kurt's absent so will you be my partner?" Quinn nodded standing up and walked over to the middle of the floor as they practiced the dance. Every now and then Quinn would spin Rachel around or grab her hand in a dance move. Normally, there wasn't much that transpired during their tiny interactions. But now…things felt a little different. The spark that was missing with Finn and Rachel in their duet was…there. Quinn could feel it and she laced Rachel's fingers with her own.

Rachel loved watching Quinn dance. Rachel and Quinn did ballet and jazz classes together from 1st-3rd grade but when Rachel decided to start training voice her schedule didn't allow her to do as much dance as Quinn. The blonde had long legs that went on for days and she was so comfortable with her movements.

"Rachel, you with us?" Rachel snapped out of her daze when she heard Mr. Shuester calling her voice.

"Sorry," she said shaking her head. Quinn turned her head around slightly and caught Rachel's eyes. She flashed her friend a smile and Rachel felt her heart warm. There was something about those girls piercing hazel-greenish eyes. They changed on whatever she was wearing. She wanted to take Quinn out. Not on a date…necessarily. But just a time where they could be together, alone, in a quiet restaurant or at a park, eating some good food and just enjoying each other's company talking about their feelings and their futures. Ok…so that's a date. But she didn't want to call it a date. That made it seem like they were a couple. Which they weren't….yet.

"That's enough for today guys," Mr. Shuester announced as he could feel the energy in the room draining as the clock struck 5:15. "Rest up forWednesday when we have solo auditions!"

"I have to get that solo," Rachel said as she walked out with Quinn to their cars.

"You? A solo?" Quinn asked. Rachel started cracking her knuckles, her high sign she was already getting stressed. A car honked as the two girls stood side by side leaning against Quinn's car and Santana waved by as she drove away. "You'll be absolutely wonderful, as always. Even though you and San should totally get the duet. It would sound way better on your voices than ours."

"We're so good at everything together…but singing. Good alone but…"

"We don't do well together," Quinn finished laughing. "I'll help you with your solo tomorrow after school."

"Thanks Quinnie," Rachel replied smiling. She felt her cheeks get a little warm. "We should also…talk. You know? About…stuff." Quinn nodded, knowing where Rachel was going. She didn't want to be standing in the cold for much longer so she didn't keep the conversation going. She pulled Rachel into a big hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you," Rachel said.

"Ditto," Quinn replied. Rachel's cell phone rang and the two glanced down seeing it was her dad.

"See you tomorrow," Rachel said getting in her car and taking the call. She began to drive away and Quinn kept her eyes on her car until it was out of reach.

"Quinn!"

The blonde turned around at the voice and sighed.

"What's up Puckerman?"

"I feel bad about whacking you in the head at Glee today. Can I make it up to you with dinner at Breadstix tonight?" Quinn darted her eyes around him and sighed as he sat in the front seat of his truck. Her head did still hurt a little from Puck's rapid moving arm.

"Like on…a date?" Puck nodded, smirking.

"See you at 7." His tires squeaked as he sped off in his truck off before Quinn could argue.

. . . .

...

**Thank you so much again for your patience. Reviews are always welcome, as are PM's/questions/comments/concerns!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again...I'm sorry for the length and delay. Life is getting in the way of everything. My New Year's Resolution is to be much more consistant.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Quinn watched Puck's truck speed out of the parking lot before doing a double take on the cement below her. What did she just do? No. No she can't go out with Puck. She can't do that to Rachel. Her…not girlfriend…but something like that. If Myspace was still popular they would be in the "It's complicated" phase. Oh, wait. Facebook had that too. Now she was just stalling. She dug her phone out of her pocket and got into her car as it started to rain lightly. She quickly dialed Rachel but it went straight to her voicemail. She remembered that her phone had rang as she was leaving so she might still be taking the call. She then dialed that weirdo Puck.

"Miss me already?"

"Shut up," Quinn barked rolling her eyes. "I can't go out with you tonight. Sorry."

"I'll only accept this if you have some legit reason."

"I have a lot of homework jackass," Quinn replied. She and Puck were friends but at this point she figured the further she could pretend they weren't as close as they were the better.

"But rain check later this weekend."

"Maybe," Quinn replied. She looked down at her keys and her eyes met the small photo frame keychain of her and Rachel from their 4th grade play. She smiled at it until her thoughts were interrupted.

"Alright well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Puck replied.

"Bye," Quinn hung up quickly before her confused head could say anything else stupid. She had to get home. Yes. Home was a good idea.

Pulling into her driveway she saw not only her mother's car but also the car of David. She let out a deep sigh. Maybe home wasn't such a good idea. She grabbed her backpack before trudging into the house, getting slightly wet by the rain that had become steady. She entered her house and found her mother and her mother's boyfriend, David, sitting around the formal living room watching something on David's laptop and sipping wine.

"Hello Quinnie," Judy said standing up to give her a hug. David shut his laptop and stood up to give Quinn a hug. Judy and David had been dating off and on for a few months and it was only lately that it was becoming serious.

"Hi Quinn," David said reaching out for a hug. Quinn only half-heartedly returned it and shifted her gym back on her shoulder slightly.

"David and I are going to the club tonight for dinner, you are more than welcome to come and you can invite Rachel if you'd like. We have to go a few more times this month."

"Thanks, but I have a lot of homework. Maybe some other time," Quinn politely smiled at David even though he was only slightly annoying. He had good intentions and was pretty nice but tried too hard to please her mother.

"We can go for happy hour on Friday," David said to Judy who gushed and glowed as if he was the bee's knees. She nodded eagerly before pouring him and herself another glass of Chardonnay.

Quinn made her way upstairs and felt her phone ring.

"Hey hey," Quinn answered as she walked in her room and shut the door.

"Daddy's making his famous vegetarian chili tonight," Rachel began. "Complete with fresh bread and brownies….and the table is set for 3."

"Oh my god I'll be there in a half hour," Quinn replied. "You're saving me from David." Rachel smiled on the other end.

"That's what I thought you'd say!"

"I kinda told a bunch of people I have homework though…" Quinn said flipping through her planner. She looked over her assignments for today….absolutely none.

"It's ok. We can tell daddy we're watching a documentary when we really are just catching up on Grey's Anatomy."

"Deal. See you soon!" She closed her phone and smiled.

Rachel closed her phone with a smile of success and skipped into the kitchen where Hiram was standing over the stove cooking chili.

"Quinn's coming over for dinner, I hope that's okay." Rachel perched herself up onto the counter and grabbed a banana.

"Never, she is never invited in this house." Hiram grabbed the pepper and smiled at Rachel.

"How are you and that Finn boy? I saw his mom at the grocery store today, Carly, is it?"

"Carole," Rachel replied in between bites of her banana. "And…we're fine. Friendly. I don't think I'm interested in him as I used to be." It wasn't unusual for Rachel to talk about more personal things with her father. Hiram played more of the mother role in the relationship anyway. Rachel was a very open book with her dads.

"No? Someone else on your mind?" Hiram asked stirring the chili.

"Yes," Rachel muttered.

"What's up doll?" Hiram leaned against the stove as the chili was simmering. Rachel let out a sigh.

"It's complicated," Rachel said letting out a deep sigh.

"Life's pretty complicated," Hiram replied. "But take your time and it'll all work itself out." Rachel let out a deep breath through her nose and her dad wrapped his arms around her. She sure hoped he was right.

Quinn opened her door to call down to her mom but found her pacing the hallway fiddling with a necklace.

"I'm gonna go eat at Rachel's and do my homework there," Quinn announced. Judy nodded in front of her, checking her hair in the mirror. When it was to her liking she turned around and placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders.

"Thank you for always being so nice to David." Quinn worked so hard to hold in her eye roll and force a little smile. "He thinks the world of you."

"You're welcome," Quinn muttered.

"Have fun with Rachel tonight, bring home some of her trail mix for me if she has extra." Quinn smiled before hugging and kissing her mother goodbye and hopping in the shower before making her way to Rachel's.

The doorbell chimed through the Berry estate and Rachel shuffled her sock clad feet to the door. She opened it and met her best friend shivering in the cold.

"Move, I'm freezing," Quinn said lightly shoving Rachel aside and coming in. Since she had showered before arriving her hair was soaking wet and she was only wearing a light hoody and yoga pants.

"Hello to you too sunshine," Rachel said closing the door behind her. Quinn slipped off her UGG moccasins and wrapped her arms around Rachel. Something just felt right about having that girl in her arms. Rachel inhaled Quinn's shampoo and body splash and felt even more at home than she already was.

"Can we talk tonight? We still really…haven't…" Quinn said as they made their way to the kitchen. Rachel nodded, linking her arm with her best friend and leading her into the kitchen.

They sat around the small table with Hiram and discussed their individual days at school. Quinn loved how much of an interest Rachel's parents took in her life. While her mother was very supportive of her, she still lacked the father figure, and Hiram and Leroy filled the void well.

"So Rach, any thoughts on the birthday this year?" Quinn glanced to her friend as she finished chewing and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Maybe just dinner in Columbus? Maybe a show? That really nice Vegan sushi place? With you and papa and Quinn and Judy?"

"Surely you'll want to do something a little more exciting than that, dear," Hiram began. "Maybe something here with your friends from Glee club?" Quinn bit the inside of her cheek as she stayed quiet. While they were friendly to her, her alcohol-free, karaoke birthday party wouldn't be their ideal Friday night. She could speak for everyone.

"I have an idea," Quinn announced. Rachel looked over to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Rachel replied.

"Well it's a secret of course. I just have to get Hiram's permission." He winked and Quinn smiled back knowing that he would be fine with their weekend getaway to New York.

"If you insist. Will I like this secret? Sometimes secrets from you end up really weird." Rachel muttered the last part and her gaze trailed around the table until it met Quinn's eye.

"Yes, you will." Quinn replied rolling her eyes. They finished dinner and took their dessert up to Rachel's room where they decided to run through some of the solo practice for sectionals.

"Here, run through the verse again," Quinn demanded thrusting the sheet music back at Quinn as Rachel groaned. She had done the "L-O-V-E" duet by herself about a dozen times but hadn't had anyone singing beside her.

"Only if you'll sing it with me," Rachel replied. "And I told you, I want the solo."

"I know," Quinn replied. "But so does Mercedes, and Santana…and Blaine…" Rachel sighed and sat on her bed. "It sounds great with your voice. Sing it once more. For me." Quinn rolled the starting pitches for the song and heard Rachel clear her throat. But instead of letting her friend begin singing, she sang the first first.

"L…is for the way you look…at me…." Rachel's face filled with a smile as she stared at the back of her friends head.

"O…is for the only one I see…"

"V is very, very, extrao-o-ordinary."

"E! Is even more than ANYONE THAT YOU ADORE." Quinn burst into laughter as Rachel belted the last line obviously knowingly and spun around in the chair to face her.

"We do sound pretty good together," Quinn said turning off the piano. Rachel walked over and set the sheet music down on the stand behind the piano and nodded. The blonde, without thinking, pulled Rachel down onto her lap and squeezed her tight. Rachel looked over her shoulder and scrunched her nose at Quinn who kissed the adorable little face. Two knocks on Rachel's door broke the girls quickly of their moment as Hiram stuck his head in the room to drop off some of Rachel's laundry. She began to put it away as Quinn thumbed through the drawer of DVD's to find the disc of Grey's Anatomy they were on.

"I think half of this stack of laundry is yours…" Rachel said holding up a McKinley High cheer t-shirt.

"We might as well just move in together," Quinn replied causing Rachel to giggle as she put the clothes in her closet. The thought of living with Rachel…while intimidating, also seemed wonderful. They were so functional together. They needed to find suitable colleges together in a close enough vicinity so they could share an apartment. Rachel dug to the bottom of her hamper until she found a pair of sweatpants and exchanged them for her skirt and tights. They joined each other on the bed and stuck the DVD in. Instead of hitting play right away they decided to watch the trailers.

"So um," Quinn said muting the trailers. Rachel turned her head slightly so she was facing her. "Puck asked me to go out with him tonight."

"And you said no?" Quinn sighed.

"Well I said yes…but then I said no," Quinn replied. "Because…I felt like…I was betraying you or something." Rachel felt her cheeks tingle and get a little warm. The same feeling when you go into a warm place after being out in the snow. She saw Quinn fidgeting with the drawstring on her hoody and Rachel set her hand on top of Quinn's.

"We're not…a couple," Rachel started carefully. Quinn's eyes met hers and she nodded. "What are we?" Quinn let out a sarcastic laugh and looked to the ceiling.

"I don't know Rachel," she replied. She shut the laptop as the buzzing wasn't making the moment as sentimental as it should have been. "Maybe we should…try…being more than friends."

"Friends with benefits?" Rachel asked timidly. Quinn shook her head and looked back at Rachel.

"No, like….a couple. Not just…sex buddies. This is in no way a physical relationship. I love you with every little fiber of my being." Rachel furrowed her brows slightly.

"If that was supposed to be romantic…"

"Yeah, I don't know, word vomit." Rachel smiled but it faded quickly.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Rachel said quickly. She was now nearly whispering. "I can't lose you as a friend. You're my person." Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek and placed her hand on the other. "And I don't know if I'm...a _lesbian__." _Rachel full-on whispered the last word, similar to how she would swear up until last year. Quinn chewed on the insider of her cheek. It was about numb at this point.

"No labels," she declared. Rachel looked at her and nodded before Quinn continued. "And I pinky promise you that I will never, _ever_ stop being your best friend." Rachel's eyes melted Quinn's heart. She looked like a little, sad puppy. Quinn just wanted to bundle her up in her arms and never let go. Rachel stuck her pinky up in the air and Quinn latched onto hers. Rachel leaned down into Quinn's chest and let out a yawn as Quinn brought the laptop onto the pillow near them and started their DVD.

Rachel felt Quinn's sweatshirt wrap around her tiny body a little tighter. The blonde rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder and her arms move down her body until they rested near her stomach. They shifted so the laptop was in front of Rachel. Rachel's eyes felt heavy but she perked up as Quinn's hand settled on her lower abdomen. Rachel's heart started to quicken. Quinn gently kissed her cheek before attempting to turn her friends body more towards her. Their lips were like a magnet. They kissed a few times before Rachel shut the laptop with force and placed it on her bedside table. Her lips went back to Quinn's as Quinn's hands started traveling down her body. She put her hands under Rachel's sweatshirt and started massaging her left breast while Rachel's tongue began diving into her mouth. She made Quinn pull away for a moment before chucking off her sweatshirt and tossing it across the room.

"You're so beautiful," Quinn muttered, her lips diving onto Rachel's neck. Rachel let out a soft moan and closed her eyes. When she opened them she had her sweatshirt back on. Quinn was looking down at her and still had her arms wrapped around her.

"You okay dear?" Quinn asked. "You dozed off for a second…" Rachel sat up slightly and Quinn loosened her grip.

"Yeah…I was just…having this dream…" Rachel grabbed her hair and put it up into a messy bun and leaned back into her pillows. She had dreamed the whole thing. And she loved it.

* * *

**I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review if you can! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope nobody minds I changed Quinn's sisters name. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Rachel wasn't sure what she expected. When she and Quinn decided that they were going to try and be more than friends…nothing really changed. They had a lunch date on the early release day and kissed a few times but other than that they were cramming for exams and busy preparing for Sectionals. Mr. Shuester could tell everyone was stressed out with schoolwork so he postponed the solo and duet auditions to next week when everyone's midterms would be over. But now, it was Thursday and Rachel had one more exam (French) and then she could celebrate her birthday weekend in peace. She decided not to make any elaborate plans even though Quinn kept hinting at something. Leroy was still out of town but told her that when he got back they would have a fancy dinner with him and her other dad, and even Quinn.

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day but Rachel still had a few more sentences to write on her midterm. Looking around, she realized she wasn't the only person who was still writing.

"You may keep writing until you are done," her teacher said quietly as to not disturb everyone's concentration. Rachel looked back down and cranked out her two sentences before scanning over her test once, putting her pencil and water bottle in her bag and handing her test in. She felt pretty confident about her work even though French was probably her worst subject. She wanted to take Latin or Italian but McKinley offered French or Spanish. And she figured she would sing more French songs in her future than Spanish. She made her way to her locker to grab her dance clothes for jazz class and spotted a familiar face in the hallway.

"Quinn?" She called at the blonde figure by Quinn's locker. The head turned out and flashed a smile.

"Hey," Quinn said. "How was your exam?"

"Good," Rachel replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you had cheer?"

"Cancelled because of the rain," Quinn replied. "And I couldn't go anyway because I'm taking a test in 5 minutes." Rachel gave a confused look so Quinn elaborated. "I won't be here tomorrow so I needed to take it early." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Quinn smiled and shut her locker.

"You'll find out soon!" She spun on her heel and walked into her classroom before Rachel could say anything else. Quinn must have something up her sleeve. She finished grabbing her belongings from her locker before driving to dance class.

. . . .

Friday morning came bright and early for Quinn. She had elaborate plans and had figured them out with Hiram beforehand. He had packed a suitcase for Rachel while she was at dance the night before and had already given it to Quinn. He was going to drive them to the airport once Quinn arrived at Rachel's that morning.

"You have everything?" Judy asked as she slowly pulled out of the driveway. Quinn looked over her small carry-on tote.

"Wallet, ID, phone. Anything else I can borrow from Charlie."

"Give your sister my love, please," her mom replied.

"I will," Quinn answered.

"And when you get back we should go out for a girls day. Get our nails done and some facials, that sound fun?" Quinn looked over at her mom and a smile rept onto her lips. She felt like her mom and her were growing further apart as Quinn got older but this was an unusual effort to bring htem closer together.

"Definitely!"

"Good," Judy replied before turning on the radio for the rest of the drive as they sat in a comfortable silence. "I need an update on your life…cheerleading…boys…you know." Quinn didn't say anything in response to that. She wasn't sure how her mother would feel about her…complex relationship with Rachel. Sure, her mother loved Rachel almost just as much as she loved her daughter, but she wasn't sure how her mother felt about them being more than just obsessive-affectionate-best friends. They arrived at the Berry house right as the clock in their car struck 7:00. Their flight left out of Columbus at noon and they planned to get to the airport around 10:30 after picking up some breakfast at Rachel's favorite vegan (And Lima's only) smoothie store. Quinn kissed her mom goodbye until Hiram invited her in for a cup of coffee. Quinn made her way quietly up the stairs to the girl's room. Hiram had turned off her alarm clock so she could get the sleep she deserved and rarely got. No elliptical training for Rachel this morning. Quinn opened the door slowly and grimaced for the usual creak but was pleased when it didn't happen. She saw Rachel stir in her sleep slightly from the intrusion of light from the hallway. She couldn't hide her grin as she ran towards the bed and jumped on top of it, nearly belly-flopping on top of Rachel.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Rachel's eyes shot open and her hand immediately went to her heart as she let out a small scream. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was just Quinn.

"Oh my god, I thought I was dying," she panted.

"Nope, just me," Quinn smiled. "Now get up birthday girl, we have a long day ahead of us."

"What about school?" Rachel asked sitting up. Quinn shook her hand in the air as if school was non-existent and Rachel just sighed.

"Will you tell me where we are going or what we are doing? Please? I'd like some idea of what to wear…" Rachel asked as she climbed out of bed. Quinn made herself comfortable at Rachel's desk chair, pulling some of Rachel's make up into her case.

"Nope. But I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," Quinn muttered.

"Do I have time to shower?" Rachel asked from her closet.

"Nope. Hurry up." Quinn was starting to laugh at her short answers knowing they were frustrating Rachel.

"Does my father know about this?"

"Yep."

"_Quinn._" The blonde giggled and left the room so Rachel could get ready.

"Meet me downstairs in 5 minutes!" Quinn smiled. She waited at the door with a cheeky smile as her disgruntled friend stalked over to it. She held out her arms and Rachel fell in them, willingly. She wasn't one to hold a grudge, even though she knew she was kidding.

"Happy birthday honey pie," Quinn whispered. Rachel smiled in the hug even though she was overly curious as to what Quinn planned on doing to her today.

"Thanks Quinnie," Rachel replied. They pulled away slightly and Quinn kissed her on the cheek. Rachel frowned and pointed to her lips.

"No, you have bad morning breath," Quinn said turning and sprinting down the stairs. Rachel groaned.

"Quiiiiin," she whined before slamming her bedroom door. Quinn entered the kitchen with the successful smile as Hiram handed her a cup of coffee.

Rachel sure didn't take 5 minutes. She took about 15. But after Hiram yelled at her for a good two minutes to hurry up or she would stay home all weekend and clean the house she sprinted down the stairs. They stopped at Sprouts, the smoothie place before embarking to Columbus. Quinn had blind-folded Rachel after they left Sprouts so she had no idea where she was going. And she was not loving this.

"Quinn, my eye itches. Can I take this off?"

"No," Quinn replied simply.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Hush."

"You need to be nice to me, its my birthday…"

Quinn rolled her eyes from the front seat she was sharing with Hiram. They were only going to New York…they had been together three times already. Rachel should have figured it out by now.

. . . .

They arrived at the airport and parked in the parking structure across the street from the terminal so Hiram could help Quinn with the luggage. When Rachel stepped out of the car she could hear an airplane going off. She ripped off her blindfold.

"ARE WE GOING TO NEW YORK?" Quinn and Hiram turned around and sighed.

"You weren't supposed to take that off yet, but yes," Quinn answered. Rachel squealed and grabbed Quinn in a huge hug. Quinn hadn't seen Rachel's eyes sparkle like that in a while. It made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I can't believe it!" Rachel exclaimed. "Thank you Quinn," she smiled. Quinn gave a smile back of appreciation even though her eyes kept wandering down to Rachel's lips. She needed to kiss them like she needed air. She stopped mid-thought. Did she really just think that?

They arrived at the gate with about an hour to spare so they picked up a pizza to share for lunch.

"Ok so," Rachel said in between bites of her pizza. "What are the big plans for the weekend?"

"Shopping with Char, seeing Wicked and Book of Mormon." Rachel put her hand over her mouth to contain her screams. "And long walks in Central Park with the cool, crisp air in our cute wintery clothing." Rachel took a sip of her lemonade and sighed peacefully.

"This is the best birthday ever," Rachel whispered. She reached her hand across the table and grabbed Quinn's, interlacing their fingers.

"Good," Quinn smiled, rubbing her thumb over the back of Rachel's palm.

The flight was uneventful and boring. Quinn read her book for English the whole time while Rachel slept on and off while listening to her music. They landed and made their way to baggage claim where they would meet Quinn's sister. Rachel spotted her first.

"Char Char!" She nearly screamed, running into the arms of the tall blonde.

"Hey Rach!" Charlotte picked up the tiny brunette and spun her around. Charlotte spent many Friday nights in high school babysitting for Rachel so the two had a long history, in addition to the many sleepovers Rachel had with Quinn over the years. Rachel finally untangled herself from Charlotte's embrace so that she could go hug her sister. Once baggage was collected they were in Charlotte's car making their way to the city. Rachel had been to New York probably half a dozen times but _every _time felt like the first time. Her heart began to beat faster as she saw the lights of Time Square. She felt her hands start to get clammy as they drove by all the theaters where she hoped one day to be selling out shows. She loved every single thing about this city. The people, the weather, the lifestyle; she wanted to whole heartedly embrace it the second she was done with high school.

"Happy you're here?" Quinn whispered from her seat in the back next to Rachel. The brunette looked over and nodded with a huge grin before leaning her shoulder on Quinn's. The blonde moved her hand over to Rachel's knee and let it linger there for a few seconds before intertwining her fingers with Rachel's.

. . . .

They arrived at Charlotte's apartment after an early dinner. Charlotte was in the process of becoming a doctor but she unfortunately had to do a lot of late-night shifts during her residency.

"You guys know your way around the apartment, make yourself at home, eat anything in the fridge, and here's a key." She was running around trying to get ready to leave and throwing instructions at Quinn right and left.

"Char, just go," Quinn said smiling. "We're fine." Charlotte grabbed her keys and sighed, kissing Quinn on the forehead.

"Have fun," she said to Quinn as she grabbed her purse. "Happy birthday Rach!" Rachel looked over from the couch she was currently sprawled upon.

"Thanks Char, go save lives!"

"On it!" Quinn shut the door as her sister left and turned around to find Rachel on the couch with her eyes closed. She tip-toed over to her but Rachel popped an eye open before Quinn could pounce on her. She sat up and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"No. More. Jumping. On. Me. When. I'm. Sleeping." Quinn scrunched up her nose and tackled Rachel onto the couch, tickling her under her chin; her weak spot.

Rachel was gasping for air under her hyena-like laughter. After the playful wrestling had subsided she was lying on top of Rachel and looking into her eyes. Rachel shifted so she wasn't directly under her but just enough that her head was lifted. She cupped Quinn's face and leaned in to gently kiss her on the lips. Quinn smiled in the middle of the kiss and they kept going. Rachel shifted her leg and accidently slammed it into the coffee table but kept the passion with Quinn going. It was a helpful action that made her realize this wasn't another dream—this was actually happening. Quinn's hands were tousling Rachel's hair and started to move down her body until they reached her breasts. Rachel had really nice boobs. They worked perfectly with her petite figure. Quinn being slightly more muscular and a little taller also had a nice pair…but she preferred Rachel's over her own.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered as Quinn began massaging her breast. Leave it to Rachel to be wearing a turtleneck in a time like this. She leaned down and began to remove the knit sweater that was tucked into Rachel's skirt. Rachel's hand stopped her and Quinn went to look her in the eye. "I…I…." Quinn could sense Rachel getting a little nervous.

"Relax," Quinn whispered. "It's just me." She slowly removed Rachel's sweater and the brunette shivered at the blonde's touch. Rachel caught Quinn's eyes and their lips grazed each other again. Quinn sat up a little and chucked off her own sweater before going back to Rachel's lips.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered as their lips parted a few moments later. "I just….I don't know if I'm ready for this." She closed her eyes in regret and Quinn kissed her lips to ease her nerves.

"Breathe," she replied. "You're fine." Rachel nodded and Quinn turned to spoon her from behind on the large couch. Rachel didn't feel pressured by Quinn; she felt extremely comfortable and was thankful she was with someone who she could freely express her limits with.

"But I really like you," Rachel said. Quinn gave a confused look and was thankful she was behind her.

"I like you too," she said carefully. Rachel turned around so their bodies were now touching. Rachel kissed her lips once more and traced the side of the blonde's face with her finger.

"Like, I definitely want to keep kissing you," Rachel whispered, leaning in for another kiss. Quinn started to laugh when they pulled away, wrapping Rachel in her arms once more.

. . . .

The next day they hit all the tourist stops: Gershwin Theater, Tiffany's, Statue of Liberty, Times Square, and so many more. They had matinee tickets for Wicked so they were up bright and early hitting the city before it got too crowded. Something felt right about walking hand-in-hand with Quinn down the streets of New York for Rachel. They felt more comfortable in New York where they didn't know anyone and no one was giving them judgmental looks. Rachel could very well see her future in this city not just for herself…but also for Quinn. Together. In a shoebox apartment overlooking some back street in the low-rent part of town. And once Quinn became a successful lawyer and Rachel starred in Evita and Funny Girl revivals and won her Tony's, they could move to Central Park West.

The two were taking a walk through said Central Park and found a nice quiet bench near the exit, a few blocks away from the theater they were going to. With the time they had they decided to take a moment to sit and let their feet rest. They sat close and huddled together with the cold air blowing around them. Rachel swung her feet up onto Quinn's legs and Quinn rubbed them as they watched some children play at a park nearby.

"I love it here," Quinn muttered as they enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"Do you want to live here?" Rachel blurted out. "Like…in the future." Quinn nodded.

"If not here, somewhere near here. Or maybe LA. Anywhere but Ohio, really."

"Agreed," Rachel replied. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and nuzzled into her neck. Quinn kissed the top of her head. Slowly, but surely, this relationship was forming. Quinn wasn't blind to that. They had kept the PDA to a near minimum in front of Charlotte at risk of her saying something to Judy before the girls were ready for that. In due time, it would come out. Something was very off about how this relationship was progressing and while both girls wouldn't openly admit it, the natural flow of it seemed to be from how comfortable the girls were with each other already. They didn't have to partake in awkward new couple small talk because they knew everything there was to know already. They had both seen each other's highs and lows. It was as if the emotional part of the relationship was going 100 miles per hour and the physical…was stuck in a traffic jam. It was off-balance. Rachel's eyes wandered to a young couple walking not too far from their bench. They looked so happy, just basking in each other's company. She looked to the girl next to her and smile. She could definitely see her future with her. Long, romantic walks in Central Park, enjoying each other's presence.

"We should probably get going," Quinn sat patting Rachel's legs and gently moving them off of her own. Rachel stood up and reached for Quinn's hand. The blonde smiled and laced her fingers with her as they walked towards the theater.

Charlotte had gotten Quinn tickets from a friend and Rachel freaked out when she realized they were in the second row center.

"Oh my god," she said as they were led to their seats. "Quinn. Quinn they could _spit _on us. I could have Broadway spit on me." Quinn furrowed her brow as she sat back down next to Rachel.

"Well when you put it like that," the blonde muttered. Rachel jokingly punched Quinn in the arm before linking her arms with her and leaning into her over the arm of the seat.

The show was perfect. It was Rachel's third time seeing it and she still cried throughout the entire thing. Quinn's love for musicals wasn't as strong as Rachel's but even she got chills for the majority of the show. After the show they met up with Charlotte for dinner at one of New York's best Italian restaurants right near her work.

"How's mom?" Charlotte asked Quinn as they were served their caprese salad appetizer. Rachel immediately began to eat as the two sisters started talking. She didn't feel intrusive because she had been a part of their family for a while, but she was trying to let the two have a private moment.

"Fine… head over heels with David…still," Quinn replied. "She needs to get a job and stop living off the divorce money because I need to go to college."

"Well if they get married you know he's loaded. You'll be fine." Quinn rolled her eyes at her sister. They continued talking about their mother and even talked a little about their father and Rachel for the first time in her life felt like she was intruding. The conversation was getting a little heated.

"I'm going to use the restroom," she said quietly standing up. Quinn gave her a thankful look as Charlotte continued to ramble about their idiot father. After a minute so more of talking the conversation changed.

"Are you and Rach okay?" Charlotte asked Quinn. The younger blonde looked up at her sister and gave a confused look.

"Yeah," Quinn replied carefully. Better than ever, she thought. "Why do you ask?" Her sister was one of the greatest people in her life but with her new job she was getting a lot busier and they didn't have enough time to talk. When she was in college they would talk every day for at least a half hour.

"You two seem...a little different, is all. Not bad…just…different."

"We're just getting closer," Quinn replied simply. She saw Rachel coming out of the bathroom from across the restaurant and she would leave it at that.

"Didn't think that was possible for you two," Charlotte laughed. Quinn smiled as Rachel came back to the table. She sat back down and her eyes watered as the waiter brought over heir pasta.

"Anything's possible Char," Quinn said quietly. Rachel looked at her from across the table with a confused look but Quinn shook it off. She needed to be careful how she approached this relationship, especially with Charlotte who saw Rachel as just another little sister. But she felt this panging in her chest like she was betraying her sister if she didn't tell her. They told each other just about everything. No, they told each other _everything_. Charlotte had the graveyard shift so the three went back to her apartment and decided to have a movie night before she had to go out.

"Do you think I could Skype my dad real quick?" Rachel asked as Quinn started to make some popcorn.

"Yeah of course," Charlotte answered. "You can use the laptop on my bed." Rachel thanked her before leaving the room. Quinn's chest still had that same feeling. She needed to just spit it out. Charlotte was really good at talking things out with Quinn.

"Char," she said quietly. Charlotte was writing a text on her phone at the counter and her eyes didn't leave her phone.

"Q," she repeated in the same tone. Quinn put the popcorn kernels down and bit her lip to stop her tears. She didn't even know where they were coming form. She turned around to face her sister but couldn't even look her in the eye. Charlotte put her phone down and walked over to her sister slowly. "What's wrong?" Quinn blinked once and a tear fell down her face. Charlotte wrapped her sister in a gentle hug and guided her over to the couch. Quinn could hear Rachel laughing from the other room.

"Um," Quinn started. "When you asked tonight about me and Rach…" Charlotte nodded slowly. "Um…Rachel and I…are…um…" She had the sentence perfectly figured out in her head but when it came time for the words to come out of her mouth they were all jumbled up. Charlotte searched her sister's eyes and was honestly lost at what her sister was trying to tell her. Quinn finally sucked in a breath and just spit it out. "We're more than friends." Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like….um…" The door to Charlotte's bedroom swung open and Rachel came out humming. When she noticed the two's positions and Quinn's fallen face she stopped humming and a concerned look came over her.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte bit her lip and looked to Rachel. She gave a half-shrug. Rachel walked over and crouched below her friend. Quinn was feeling so overwhelmed. Her sister was by her side and Rachel was in front of her. She needed space. She stood up and nearly pushed Rachel out of her way and went out onto Charlotte's balcony, slamming the door behind her. Rachel turned around to Charlotte who was just watching her sister on the balcony. She was leaning against the railing with her head in her hands.

"We should give her space," Charlotte muttered. Rachel nodded and took a deep breath. "I…don't know what happened."

"What were you talking about?" Rachel asked carefully as she and Charlotte walked into the kitchen. Charlotte leaned against the counter and stared at the ground. Quinn had said she and Rachel were more than friends. Did that mean she was…her girlfriend? Charlotte's eyes wandered to the tiny brunette. To her, she was still the bouncing little 8 year old that was singing Barbra Streisand songs and standing on a laundry detergent box so she could be seen for her audience of her stuffed animals. She had watched Rachel and Quinn grow up together, constantly annoying her and her friends when they would get ready for football games and dances. She knew that when their dad left, the only shoulder Quinn wanted to cry on was Rachel's. Quinn didn't even want to talk to her or her mom. And Quinn was…straight. She had boyfriends. She had her first kiss on her 13th birthday from Noah Puckerman. Charlotte remembers because it Quinn came into her room and woke her up and told her every little detail. And she was a flirty girl and always loved to talk about guys. So….no. That must not have been what she meant. But then why was her baby sister out in the freezing cold on her balcony crying? She didn't answer Rachel's question and instead silently finished making some popcorn and grabbing some drinks before heading back to the couch. Quinn was still outside. And it killed Rachel to watch her friend crying and shivering.

She grabbed a blanket from the couch as Charlotte turned on the movie and made her way outside. Quinn turned around at the sound of the door opening and gave a sigh of relief when she saw her best friend behind her.

"Hey babe," Rachel said quietly, wrapping the blanket around her shivering friend. It wasn't snowing but it was nearly Winter and Charlotte's cozy apartment was much more satisfying with the night air.

"Hey," Quinn muttered as her friend wrapped her arm around the blanket that was warming her up.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked quietly. Quinn shrugged. She didn't know how to tell Rachel that she nearly burst into tears when trying to explain her newest relationship. That probably wouldn't make the sensitive brunette feel any better.

"Just...trying to come to terms with everything," Quinn replied. Rachel nodded in understanding. Although she probably wouldn't admit it, she was scared shitless about this relationship. If even the smallest of things went wrong, she could jeopardize the longest and most meaningful friendship she has had and probably will ever have.

"Well I'm freezing and you're going to catch pneumonia so can we go inside and snuggle and watch a movie? " Quinn met Rachel's piercing brown eyes and nodded. Rachel smiled and led the girl inside. Charlotte caught Quinn's eyes for only a moment before looking at Rachel.

"13 Going on 30 alright with you guys?" Quinn forced a smile and nodded as Rachel brought the blanket over the two of them on the couch. Charlotte was on a big reclining chair a few feet away from the couch giving the girls some privacy. Quinn closed her eyes for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around all that was going on. One moment she was head over heels for Rachel and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her and the other she was walking on eggshells, afraid of what people will say when they find out that the two girls who have been attached at the hip since 1st grade are now in love with each other. She would always love Rachel. Always. Without a doubt. But she was seriously starting to consider how far she would go and what she would risk to continue loving her.

. . . .

Once they finished their movie, Charlotte had to get ready to head out to work. Quinn's head was throbbing so she decided to take a quick shower and get in bed. Rachel was already waiting for her, reading a book while she waited. The blonde always felt better after a little cuddling with Rachel. When Rachel saw Quinn come in the room she put her bookmark in her book and set it down on her lap. She patted the bed beside her and Quinn climbed on in. Rachel turned her head and kissed Quinn's lips gently.

"Baby steps," Rachel whispered. "No one has to know right now." Quinn nodded, internally laughing at the irony of her trying to get Rachel to relax earlier. At least they had a functional relationship.

"I love you," Quinn whispered before latching her lips back onto Rachel's.

"I love you too," Rachel said once she pulled away. "How's your head?" Quinn sighed. She put her head down on the pillow and snuggled her body into Rachel's. The brunette leaned down and kissed Quinn's forehead.

"I guess that means you're ready to sleep," Rachel said rolling her eyes a little. Rachel turned the light off and turned her body into Quinn's. The blonde put her arm over Rachel's stomach and pulled her closer to her. The two slept peacefully throughout the night until a shrill telephone rang a few hours later. Rachel's phone was on silent except for if her dad's called; it apparently was on extra loud. Rachel groaned fumbling through the middle of the night looking for the phone.

"Hello?" She groaned. Quinn sat up slightly at the disturbance and rubbed her eyes. She flicked on one of the bedside lamps and watched Rachel's face as she listened to her father on the other end. Her mouth dropped and her eyes suddenly froze on a spot on the floor. She slowly turned to Quinn and handed her the phone. "He needs to talk to you."

"Hi Hiram," Quinn said through a yawn. "Everything okay?"

"Quinn, your mother was in a car accident."

* * *

**Thank you to those who have left reviews and given this story favorites and follows. It means so much! I hope you liked this and if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review. Much more to come...Thanks! -Amanda**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rachel watched Quinn's face fall as her dad spoke to her on the phone. It made the brunette's heart drop. Quinn listened to a few more instructions Hiram gave her before hanging up the phone and bursting into uncontrollable sobs. Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around her friend, whispering words of comfort into her ears.

"Shhh…It'll be okay," Rachel muttered kissing the top of her head. Her dad had told her Judy was in the hospital in very critical condition after a head on collision. The two were set to fly back to Ohio tomorrow evening but Rachel wasn't sure if they should stay the whole day. She was beginning to freak out herself.

"You don't _know _that," Quinn replied in a harsh whisper. She pulled away from Rachel and grabbed her own phone, pressing the numbers into the screen so hard Rachel was sure it was going to break.

"Hi, can you please page Charlotte Fabray? It's an emergency." Rachel got out of bed and walked over to the window where Quinn was standing. She gently wrapped her arms around Quinn's stomach, leaning on her shoulder. Rachel could hear the nurse talking on the other end and Charlotte's voice click over.

"Hello?"

"Char, mom's in the hospital." Quinn choked back a sob and Rachel squeezed her tighter. She couldn't make out exactly what Charlotte was saying but it vaguely sounded like she was asking a lot of questions. Questions that Quinn didn't know the answer to. "I have no idea but I want to leave. Now…" Rachel glanced over at the clock. It was only 3:24 in the morning…she figured the earliest flight out of New York would leave around 6. After hanging up with Charlotte who was leaving work as soon as she could to come home, Rachel went and made Quinn a cup of chamomile tea to try and calm her down. Not knowing the full extent of the situation, Rachel was loss at offering her friend some

comforting words. So, she cuddled up to Quinn and ran a hand through her hair as she tried to get her to drink some tea.

"Stop," Quinn muttered. "I said I don't want it." Rachel backed off slightly and took a sip of the tea for herself. Quinn had the TV on mute and was flipping through the channels. She felt…uncomfortable. Normally she could lean on Rachel for anything and she always knew how to make her feel better. However, even I this moment Quinn knew that Rachel couldn't really do much besides give words of encouragement. She needed to get home, right now. The front door open and Charlotte right in.

"I got us all a flight that leaves at 8 this morning," she announced from the front door as she took off her shoes. She walked over and gave a sympathetic look to Rachel before crouching below her baby sister. "Quinn, mom is going to be okay."

"Shut up Charlie," Quinn muttered. It wasn't rare for the young blonde to get feisty when something went wrong. Quinn's eyes stayed glued to the TV even though it was sitting on some news channel. Her eyes slowly glanced up to her sister that was silently conversing with Rachel about something. "You're coming?"

Charlotte nodded. "I'm pretty sure you aren't in a state to be alone right now. I got a week off of work. Luckily my boss is not a total bitch like the other residents so I got off easy." Quinn deflated slightly as if feeling a little guilt that she needed her big sister to come and take care of her.

"Thanks," she muttered. "It means a lot to me." Charlotte scoffed.

"She's my mother too silly," she replied simply. She kissed Quinn on the top of the head before she left the two girls in the living room while she went to pack a bag and make something to eat. Rachel saw Quinn relax a little knowing that Charlotte would be there for her. It honestly took some of the weight off of Rachel's shoulders. She was used to being Quinn's rock but when it came to something serious like this she didn't know how strong she could be. It freaked her out too. Judy was a very important person in her life too.

. . . .

After an incredibly early breakfast at 5:30, the girls went into their room to begin packing. They had kept the place more or less tidy but hadn't made the bed in a few days. Rachel's eyes were struggling hard to stay open and her head throbbed. The pillow looked like quite possibly the best thing in the entire world. Quinn picked up a pair of jeans that were sitting on the dresser and shook them out to fold them. Rachel collapsed onto the bed and stretched out, bundling in the mess of the comforters and sheets. The blonde turned her head at the sound of Rachel falling onto the bed and smiled at the heap of brown hair sprawled over the sheets. She set her jeans and scarf in her small suitcase so she could act like she did _some_ packing before joining Rachel. She gently sat down half on top of her back.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier," Quinn whispered as she nuzzled herself into Rachel's neck. The brunette smiled into the sheets.

"You have every right to be," Rachel replied turning her head slightly so the two were now facing each other. Quinn's eyes were closed but she opened one slightly and kissed Rachel on the nose. "You're allowed to be stressed and anxious. In fact, I'd be a little nervous if you weren't."

"I shouldn't take it out on someone just trying to help." Quinn let out a sigh and traced her finger along Rachel's collarbone. "I always do that and I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Rachel whispered. "No more pity parties." She leaned in and kissed Quinn's lips. "Your mom is going to be okay and we'll get through this." She grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed them once. "Promise."

"K," Quinn replied laying her head down onto the bed and yawning. Rachel grabbed her phone and dazedly set an alarm to go off in 20 minutes so they could finish packing. But until then, they were going to cuddle and nap together, just like normal.

. . . .

As the plane landed in Columbus, Quinn felt herself begin to get anxious. Hiram was going to pick them up and take them straight to the hospital. She was sitting in between Charlie and Rachel and her knee was shaking the entire flight. Both girls tried to calm her down but were unsuccessful.

"How are you so relaxed right now?" Quinn asked her sister as they waited to get off the plane. It wasn't meant to come out as rude as it probably did. But Charlotte was incredibly calm and low-key considering her mother was in some sort of critical condition.

"I think the whole stress of hospitals and sickness just doesn't have an effect on me anymore. It probably won't until we…get there," she replied. They made their way out of the terminal and to where Hiram said he would pick them up. Quinn's eyes wandered until she spotted the familiar Berry family car but was a little shocked when Hiram's face didn't appear behind the wheel. Rachel let out a squeal when she saw her other father pull up to the curb. Leroy got out of the car and Rachel ran over to him. The man hugged her tightly and kissed her on the head.

"I missed you so much," she said in his arms.

"Missed you too princess," he replied. Quinn and Charlotte let the two have their moment before politely walking towards the car.

"Hey girls," Leroy said opening the trunk. Rachel skipped to the front seat while the other girls put their bags in. He gave Quinn a big hug and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Wish I was seeing you in different circumstances." Quinn pulled away and felt her eyes get foggy with tears. He kissed her on the forehead before giving Charlotte a hug and loading the luggage.

"How is she?" Charlotte asked as they were well on their way to Lima. Leroy took a deep breath.  
"She's….in a coma," he said carefully. Rachel felt her heart sunk and couldn't bear to turn around and look at Quinn who let out a quiet sob. Charlotte reached over and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay," she whispered. "That means she's alive." Quinn nodded and wiped her tears. She knew what a coma was but hearing it still made her heart break into a dozen pieces. She looked up at Leroy to keep going.

"She's sustained some serious brain damage from the accident. It was a head-on-collision. She didn't do anything wrong, some drunk idiot pulled out of gas station into the wrong lane as she was making a left turn." Rachel sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

. . . .

They arrived at the hospital about an hour later and Leroy led them to the ICU. Hiram was standing with a doctor sipping some coffee. His eyes lit up slightly when he saw the group coming towards him.

"Hey sweetie," he said to Rachel as she came to give him a hug. "Did you girls have a good trip?" When he pulled away from Rachel he went directly to Quinn and held the young blonde in his arms for a little longer than he had with Rachel. He kept his arm around her as he gave Charlotte a quick kiss on the cheek and led them down the hall. They arrived at the second room on the right and Quinn leaned against the glass window. Her mother was lying in a hospital bed with more tubes and wires connected to her than Quinn ever thought were possible. Charlotte was behind her talking to the doctor in a bunch of medical terms that Quinn didn't understand. And the Berry's were a few feet behind her, just watching her. All she wanted to do was give her mom a hug. She missed her. She missed their dinners together when she would talk about cheer and glee club and the latest gossip that Judy liked to know. She missed going shopping with her. Now…she was a vegetable.

"Quinn?" Charlotte's soft voice shook Quinn from her momentary daydream. "We can go in and see her. She's not contagious."

"We'll let you girls be. We'll be at the cafeteria if you need anything and we have our phones." Quinn nodded and smiled at Rachel. The brunette reached out her hand. Quinn grabbed it and squeezed it before they let go. Charlotte led her sister into the fluorescent-lit hospital room. There were some flowers on the table by her bed. Quinn carefully walked over and looked at the card. They were from the Berry's, naturally. She smiled as she looked at the dozen white peonies. Those were her mom's favorite. The Berry's were so good to them…they took such good care of them.

"Hi mom," Charlotte said quietly, sitting down next to her bed. Quinn turned her head and gave her sister a confused look.

"From what the doctor told me," she said looking to her sister. "She can probably hear everything we say." Quinn looked carefully at her mom and took a seat next to her sister.

"Hey mommy," Quinn said quietly, tearing up. She grabbed her mom's hand gently that was lying on the bed. She expected it to be cold but it was a comfortable temperature. She and her sister continued to talk to their mom and each other for a good hour and Quinn felt more relaxed. Being in the company of her family, whether they were cognitive or not, was something she didn't realize she needed.

. . . .

Quinn was too shaken up to go back home so she and Charlotte were spending the night in the hospital on the uncomfortable cot. Rachel felt guilty about being in her warm bed but her dad's assured her that she was where she wanted to be and that she needed to be with her family. Her aunt and uncle were coming in from Chicago the next morning so they wouldn't be alone. Rachel was in full communication with the glee club, informing them on the whole situation. More flowers were delivered and meals were being brought for Quinn and Charlotte. Santana and Quinn had a project for English to do together but Rachel took it upon herself to just do it for Quinn. So the next afternoon, she found herself huddled onto her living room couch with Santana, cutting up magazine pictures for some abstract art assignment about Catcher in the Rye.

"How was New York? Besides the whole…end," Santana asked as she glued the back of a picture onto the construction paper.

"It was great," Rachel replied. "Always is. I love being there with her." She smiled as she replayed the positive memories of this weekend in her head.

"And how's…the…you know," Santana gave a suggestive look to Rachel at which the brunette responded with a confused look.

"Oh," Rachel replied when she realized what she had said. "Um…fine," she answered sighing. "I keep…like freaking out when we…do stuff." Santana looked up and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a prude, Rach. Why? It's just Quinn, you know her pretty damn well."

"That's the problem," Rachel replied. "Imagine…imagine you and Brittany…before you two were like dating." Santana nodded and waited for Rachel to go on. "It's just…different to see someone that you know better than yourself in that…intimate sort of light." Santana turned her head slightly.

"I think you're just afraid." Rachel finished coloring something in on the poster board and put the cap on the marker. She looked up at Santana. For so many years she was so intimidated by this girl. But inside she knew she had a good heart. "You're afraid to take a risk."

"Well yeah," Rachel replied as if it was obvious. "Wouldn't you be?"

"No Rachel, that's the thing," Santana answered. "I just kinda said 'screw everyone' and went for her and its been the best decision I ever made." Rachel went back to coloring the poster board. "If you stop acting weird about it then it'll feel as natural as dating any other person."

"What if…people judge us…. or something," Rachel replied.

"Your dads are gay," Santana said laughing. "You do know that, right?" Rachel gave a soft smile.

"No, really?" She sighed. "I mean like people at school….Finn…Puck…Quinn's sister..."

"Charlie? Girl, she's so cool. And she's nothing like her dad so if that's seriously what you're so worried about, stop it."

"I just don't know if Quinn needs any more stress right now…"

"What _stress?_ Rachel, are you listening to yourself right now? More than anything she needs to know how much you love her." Rachel caught Santana's eyes at her last sentence and nodded slightly. The conversation died down for a little bit as the girls continued to work. When they finished with their project they worked together on a write-up to go along with it. Santana had dinner with Rachel before the two were going to go over to the hospital to see Quinn.

. . . .

They knocked on the semi-open door and found Quinn playing Monopoly with her cousin and uncle as her sister and aunt sat a few feet away sipping coffee.

"Hey," Quinn said smiling as the two walked in. It immediately warmed Rachel's heart. She hadn't seen a smile on the girl in a few days. "Thanks for coming."

"Brought you some teriyaki," Rachel said handing her the plastic carton of Quinn's favorite take-out food.

"God bless your soul," Quinn said grabbing it and beginning to eat it. "Hey San," Quinn said waving her other friend out of her semi-conscience state. Santana hadn't been to visit Quinn yet and the blonde found her staring at her mom. The Latina looked over uncomfortably and forced a smile. She walked over and leaned down to give her a friend a hug.

"You girls go to the lounge or cafeteria or something," Quinn's uncle spoke up. "Go gossip or whatever it is you teenagers do." Quinn smiled and stood up with her food close to her. Santana and Rachel walked slowly towards the door.

"Hoarding that chicken like your life depended on it?" Charlotte asked laughing.

"It's just so good," Quinn replied grabbing her coat. "See you guys later." She met her two friends outside the hospital room and they silently walked down the long corridor to the cafeteria so Quinn could finish her dinner and they could talk about whatever they choose without her family around.

"Sorry about that," Santana muttered once they sat down at the table. "Hospitals kinda wig me out….they have since I was here for my great aunt." Rachel gave her a soft smile as she stole a forkful of salad from Quinn's food.

"I completely understand," Quinn replied. "I'm not very good in them either but I'm just trying to get over that."

"You doing okay?" Rachel asked seriously, setting her hand on Quinn's leg under the table. Quinn felt her heart warm at the touch. She had missed contact like that from the girl and they had only been apart for 26 hours. The girls continued to talk about school and the project they had done together. Quinn couldn't have been more thankful for the sense of normalcy Rachel and Santana were bringing her. The blonde leaned in and kissed Rachel on the lips. Santana had gone to get the three some tea from the coffee cart and returned to find the two girls locking lips.

"See this," Santana said handing the cup of tea to Rachel. "Taking risks. Just like I talked about." Quinn felt her face get a little red. Santana turned and noticed and gave her a soft glare. "Stop thinking you're being judged by me or something. You two are freaking adorable. I'm surprised it took this long." Rachel gave a laugh and found Quinn's hand under the table, squeezing it a few times. "You both just need to stop being such wusses."

"Are you like our matchmaker or something?" Quinn asked Santana. The girl shrugged and smirked in response. The girls continued to talk and laugh for another hour until Charlotte came in and walked over to their table.

"Hey," she said coming over to them. "San, your mom is here and she can take you home if you're ready." Santana stood up and stretched a little, slightly sore from sitting in a plastic chair for the past hour and a half.

"Yeah I have to do my math homework still," she replied. Charlotte took a seat at the table and Quinn stood up.

"I'll walk you back." Charlotte took a sip of her bottle of water as Rachel flipped through some messages on her phone from her dads.

"So," Charlotte said folding her hands on the table. "Can we talk?" Rachel put her phone down and nodded, giving the girl her undivided attention. "When we were in New York and Quinn had that little breakdown…" Rachel felt her heart rate pick up slightly. She knew her friends reason for crying but was pretty sure her sister had no idea. She nodded for Charlotte to go on. "Before she cut me out and refused to elaborate she said you and her were…more than friends..." Rachel kept her eyes glued to the girl she had known for over half her life. She didn't even blink. "Can you…explain?" Rachel took a deep breath and looked around her. There was a couple about 6 tables away talking quietly amongst themselves but other than that they were basically alone. She knew Charlotte. She trusted her. There was nothing she should be afraid of. Just do it. Stop being such a wuss. "Rach?" Rachel's head jerked back to look at her.

"Um," she started. "We're…."

"Hey!" Quinn said as she came back to the table. "What are we talking about?"

"We're a couple," Rachel blurted out. Charlotte raised her eyebrows and looked to her sister who was staring at her best friend like she was from another planet. She didn't expect them to be talking about _that._

"Wait," Charlotte started. "What? Like…you're dating?"

"Couples tend to do that, yeah," Quinn replied quietly. Her sister was staring deep into her eyes to see if she was…joking or something. She just didn't expect _this._ When Quinn's expression didn't falter she knew she was serious. Her sister was a horrible actress. Rachel eagerly reached for her hand under the table and Quinn grabbed it, needing her support. She lifted their joined hands above the table and Charlotte stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"Well," Charlotte replied carefully. "I'm definitely surprised….but if this is what makes you both happy then….I will be your number one fan," she said sincerely. Quinn gave her sister a smile and Rachel leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I think Santana already took that title, sorry," Quinn said laughing. Rachel stroked the back of her hand with her thumb, a humongous sigh of relief came out of her as Quinn told her sister a little more about the two of them and how things had progressed. She finally said it. She wasn't afraid anymore. It was all going to be great from now on… she hoped.

* * *

I apologize for the delay, got a family situation sort of similar to the one I wrote about going on….but I hope you liked this! Please let me know your thoughts and thank you so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Good news: I updated! Bad news: It took me 5 months...time flies huh? But in all seriousness I'm soooo so sorry...every time I got a new alert email I was reminded I was putting this off. I'm very sorry. Life got messy and distracted me. I'm committed and ready to finish this story. I hope you can forgive me for the ****_very _****long wait. I know I give up on fics if they don't update in a few months. I appreciate those who continued to add this to their reading list and those that didn't give up on me. And to all the new people that just added this week, welcome! To recap... Judy is still in the hospital in a coma, Rachel and Quinn just told Quinn's sister, Charlotte, about their relationship. **

Chapter 9

. . . .

Quinn sat next to Rachel in her idling car as they waited in the student parking lot of McKinley High. It was Quinn's first day back after a week. She wasn't planning on staying the whole day but she did want to check in with some teachers and see some friends. And she really wanted to go to glee. Her mom was...the same, much to her dismay. But she wasn't getting any worse, which was about the only thing keeping Quinn's hope up. Quinn's aunt and uncle were staying at the hospital with her mom so Quinn knew if anything did happen she wasn't alone. She stared at her shoes until her vision became blurry and was snapped out of her daze when she felt a hand on her thigh. She turned to her best friend.

"You ready?" Rachel asked quietly. Quinn let out a sigh and shrugged. Rachel leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lip. "I'll be with you the whole day. Well, except when we don't have class together. But in between you can come find me if you need a hug or a kiss or...whatever." Quinn gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks babe," she said quietly. She leaned back in and kissed Rachel one more time. The brunette could feel the passion creep back into the kiss and continued. She glanced as Quinn moved her lips down her neck to the clock. They had 2 minutes until the first bell, giving them 7 minutes until they would have to be in class. A little more kissing wouldn't hurt anyone. And no one was around anyway. She had parked in the corner of the lot away from the rest of the cars.

. . . .

After that arousing start to her day, Quinn felt slightly more energized and latched onto Rachel's hand when they walked towards the stairs of the school. As they neared the doors Rachel dropped Quinn's hand rather suddenly. The blond glanced over as Rachel looked up at Finn and Kurt coming from the other side of the stairs.

"Hey guys," Finn said as they got closer.

"Hi Finn," Quinn replied. "Hey Kurt." Kurt smiled and waved.

"How's your mom Quinn?" Finn asked.

"The same," Quinn replied quietly. "But I missed everyone and wanted to see people in a non-fluorescent lit room for once." Rachel smiled at the blonde's witty humor sneaking back into her complexion. The 4 walked up the stairs and went to their first period English class, which they all happened to have together. Quinn went over to the teacher as the morning announcements blared over the loudspeaker to discuss some assignments and tests with her and Rachel took her usual seat, putting Quinn's bag on one side of her. Kurt took his spot next to her on the other side.

"I saw you two holding hands this morning," he whispered. Rachel looked over at him with furrowed brows.

"So...? We're best friends, we do it all the time."

"In public?" He asked back with a raised eyebrow. "You two are looking a lot...closer these days..."

"Why are you acting so weird?" Rachel asked defensively. Kurt of all people shouldn't be judging her. Kurt was giving her that look like he had something to say but would keep it to himself to his grave. Her mind flashed back to the hospital when she blurted out to Charlie that they had decided to be a little more than just best friends. The moment where she felt so free. But whispering while the principal's voice filled their ears and classroom chatter was all around them wasn't the time.

"I'm your friend Rachel, I thought you would have told me if something like _this_ was...happening..." Rachel softened her look at Kurt.

"Something like _what?"_ Kurt looked over at Quinn and raised an eyebrow. Rachel softened her look at Kurt before replying.

"Relax, I'm not trying to keep secrets from you." Quinn returned at that moment and Rachel couldn't have been more thankful. Class had begun and Ms. Munro welcomed Quinn back before quickly diving into the assignment for the day. Rachel zoned out about 25 seconds into her teacher's speech about their next paper. She dug out her little stick notes and scribbled a note to Quinn on it.

_I think Kurt's suspicious of us_.

Quinn looked over subtly at Kurt and wrote back on the note.

_Okay well...let him be. He's nosy anyways._

Rachel smiled and winked before getting caught by Ms. Munro to pay attention. She focused back on the incredibly dull lecture about a book she only half read and exchanged glances with the blonde every now and then. Even though she knew inside Quinn was going through a lot, she knew she was getting a little back into the groove. Hopefully it would help her too. The two of them were like peanut butter and jelly. Alright on their own but even better when they are together.

. . . .

At lunch time, Quinn started to get a little emotional and overwhelmed and asked her uncle to come pick her up. She decided she would come back a little before Glee after some family time. Her uncle, Kevin, was one of the coolest guys she had ever met. He was a therapist so he was great at talking to Quinn and always knew the right things to say (besides her better half, of course). She hopped in the front seat and collapsed her head onto her backpack on her lap.

"Long morning?" He asked quietly handing her a chai tea latte. She smiled and took a long sip letting the warm liquid hit her rough throat. She had spent quite some time over the last few days crying and screaming into pillows and her throat was a little sore.

"It was just weird having so many people stare at you in pity," Quinn replied. "It felt like I was walking around with a giant sign on my head that said 'My mom's in a coma, feel sorry for me'...I didn't even know that many people knew."

"Well on that topic, nothing has changed," Kevin said gently. He looked over at his niece who was fiddling with the stir stick in her coffee cup. "I have faith, Quinn. We all do." She nodded and the rest of the ride was pretty quiet to the hospital. When she arrived, Charlie and her Aunt Linda had just returned with some sandwiches. The 4 sat around a small table in Judy's hospital room and ate some lunch while catching up with Quinn on her morning at school.

"And Rachel's still your best friend, yes?" Linda asked. Quinn nodded and smiled, not missing her sisters careful glance.

"She's the best person in my life...I don't know what I'd do without her." Charlotte jokingly hit her on the arm.

"Loser, _I'm _supposed to be the best person in your life." Quinn gave a soft laugh and Charlotte smiled, rubbing her sisters arm.

"And what about that boy you went to homecoming with? Does he still have the hots for you?" Quinn laughed at the phrase and shrugged.

"Noah Puckerman? I...don't know if its still mutual," she replied carefully.

"With him or you?"

"Me."

"Ah, so you've moved on, good. He seemed like he would be someone to get a tattoo without his parents permission or a piercing in a weird location." Her aunt continued rambling, switching the conversation to something about Charlotte's job. Quinn always forgot how conservative her family was. It wasn't uncommon in Lima but apart from Rachel's dads and Kurt, there weren't too many gay people and most people voted Republican. Her mom put aside her beliefs and accepted Leroy and Hiram as a happy loving couple and the three became incredibly close over the years with the friendship the girls had, but her father wasn't always one to think the same way. He would call them derogatory names (not in front of their face, obviously. Behind closed doors.) That was one thing Quinn never told Rachel about. But now that her father was out of the picture she didn't have to worry about it. Her family was very kind to Rachel but Quinn wasn't too sure how they felt about her fathers being gay...let alone their own niece being gay. Was she even gay? Was she...bisexual? So many questions...not enough answers. And she told Rachel they weren't going to put a label on anything. So at that moment Quinn declared silently, to herself, that she was just a teenage girl falling head over heels in love with her best friend. Totally normal.

"Quinn, you okay? You're zoning out on us a little," Kevin said. Quinn smiled taking another bite of her sandwich, shaking her head lightly. Totally normal...

. . . .

Rachel _never _skipped class but today it just...happened. She sat at the piano in the choir room running over the duet auditions that were today. She and Santana had tried it a few days ago and it was alright but Santana lost her voice from a concert she went to so she wasn't at top singing quality and resigned to the fact that she wouldn't get this round. That left...Finn. Sure, their musical chemistry was good but his voice was no where as strong as hers. Everyone knew that. She was hoping maybe Artie or Puck would try out but over the past few days they hadn't expressed any interest. And she was going to let Mercedes take the solo...she had been too busy to work on it and even though she could bust out any Barbra or Celine number in a matter of seconds, she had a lot on her mind lately. She turned on her metronome app on her phone and sang the song without the piano a few times. A vibrate from the phone interrupted her song.

_come to the library, i'm back early._

She smiled at the message from Quinn and wrote a reply.

_come to the choir room, i'm skipping French :) _

While Mr. Shuester didn't advocate for skipping class, he opened the choir room 6th period while he taught Spanish in case anyone got let out of class early. It was the perfect escape for Rachel. Quinn came in a few seconds later and tossed her bag on a chair.

"How's mom?" Rachel commonly referred to Judy as her own mom. Quinn sighed and let her head rest on the piano keys a she took a seat next to Rachel on the piano bench. A few notes escaped and Rachel smiled.

"The same," she said with a deep sigh. She sat back up straight and reorganized the music in its proper order. Rachel kissed her on the cheek and leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder. Quinn rolled the opening chord of the song and nudged Rachel gently off her shoulder.

"Sing for me, please," she said quietly. Rachel cleared her throat and began to sing her version of the duet. Quinn was quietly half-humming, half-singing the other part of the duet. Rachel finished the song and Quinn felt at ease again. There was something so unbelievably therapeutic about that girl's voice. "Again," Quinn begged. Rachel smiled taking a sip of water.

"Only if you'll sing it with me," she replied. She turned to look at Quinn who was pouting with her lip sticking out slightly. Rachel leaned in and kissed it gently.

"My throat hurts though," Quinn whined.

"Head voice," Rachel declared. "For me? Your best friend in the whole universe? The love of your life?" She batted her eyelashes a few times and Quinn felt her heart rate pick up. She smirked back at the brunette.

"Never did I ever think those two things would become one..." Rachel let out a laugh with a little bit of a snort.

"I can honestly say I didn't either," Rachel replied. "And I know things are...fragile, right now," she said gently taking Quinn's fingers and interlacing them with her own. She kissed the hand softly. "But with time I think this will be the start of something beautiful." Quinn met Rachel's lips softly before clearing her throat and rolling out the chord once more. She began to sing the duet with Rachel and while she wasn't projecting, she was complimenting Rachel quite well. She added a light harmony over Rachel's melody and the brunette looked over mid-verse at her friend. She smiled as she sung and they finished the duet, excitement glowing. A light applause filled the choir room and the two girls spun around on the bench to a smiling Mr. Shuester.

"Mr. Shue...what are you doing here?" Rachel said, slightly flustered, collecting her music. "Is class out already?"

"I let them out 10 minutes early, thought I'd come set up the room for the auditions. You girls...sounded amazing together. Quinn, your head voice has never sounded so good and Rachel...you've made that song fit your voice so well." The girls both blushed and Rachel stood up from the bench, doing her nervous pacing.

"Thank you," she replied. She pushed her hair behind her ear as Mr. Shuester approached Quinn and quietly began talking to her about her mother. She was politely responding and Rachel took a moment to herself to collect her thoughts and belongings. Glee kids began to slowly trickle into the choir room as school was beginning to let out and Quinn and Mr. Shuester had moved into his office to talk. Rachel peeked and could see Mr. Shuester's hand on Quinn's shoulder as she wiped a stray tear. She was ready to run in there and grab the girl in her arms. She hated seeing her so upset.

"Hey," Santana said quietly as to not startle the girl. Rachel turned and smiled at her, motioning to Quinn in the office. "She's okay," Santana said gently guiding Rachel to a chair. "I know, I just hate to see her upset," Rachel replied. "She was happy like...3 minutes ago!" Santana nodded and took a seat nearby Rachel, leaving the one next to her open for Quinn. The blonde returned to the room with Mr. Shuester, obviously trying her best to hide her fallen expression. She plopped down in the seat next to Rachel as Mr. Shue began rehearsal and Rachel gently set her hand on Quinn's leg. The blond glanced over and smiled, leaning her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Alright!" Mr. Shuester. "Let's get rolling with these auditions. I think we will start with the duets. So far I have written down Finn and Rachel, Tina and Mike, Kurt and Blaine, and Brittany and Artie...anyone else? Mr. Shue's gaze focused on Rachel and Quinn and both girls shook their heads along with the rest of the group. He sighed and opened his notebook to take notes. "Okay, sounds good. Let's begin."

Finn and Rachel did quite well with their audition and Quinn knew they would get it. She knew Rachel always had an advantage in solo and duet auditions because of Mr. Shue's adoration of her. And because well, she was easily the most talented person in the room by a mile. As she listened to Rachel audition for the solo she claimed to have "never practiced," Quinn was sure she would get that too. After the auditions were complete, Mr. Shue took a few minutes to himself to figure out what he wanted to do for the solo, duet, and the featured solo in the group number. The kids were left to talk amongst themselves and most of them to this time to get Mike to re-teach them the choreography.

"Did he ask your about your mom?" Rachel asked as she stretched out over two chairs once the area was a little clearer.

"Yeah," Quinn said quietly but close enough that Rachel could hear. Rachel could see Quinn's eyes begin to water. "Sorry," she said trying to hold the tears in.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel replied.

"It comes in waves." Rachel nodded as Quinn reached in her bag to check her phone. "I just want this to be over."

"I know babe..." The brunette felt as a loss of what to do to help her so she offered up the next best alternative and something she knew the blonde could never say no to. "Want to come over for dinner and sleepover?" The blonde's face lit up, only slightly, and nodded.

"Okay guys," Mr. Shue announced. "I think I've figured out what I'm going to do...for the solo, congratulations Mercedes." She took a playful bow and gave Kurt a high-five as the rest of the group politely applauded. "For the featured part in the group number...I'm going to try Kurt and Blaine. I think that will sound really good." The two shared a quick hug and leaned against each other. Quinn smiled at the two and suddenly longed for the moment she and Rachel could do that. Soon, she told herself. It will come out soon. She looked over at Rachel with a smile and squeezed her hand, confident that she and Finn would get the duet and it would win them Sectionals. "And for the duet...we're going to go with...Rachel and Quinn."

"Umm...what?" Kurt exclaimed. Everyone's face turned into ones of shock and confusion, and a few of anger. The only elated face was of Santana who eagerly clapped for them.

"How does that even work?" Brittany muttered.

"They didn't even audition!" Tina jumped up in protest but Mike pulled her back down. Rachel and Quinn looked wide-eyed at Mr. Shue, mouth agape.

"They did for me," Mr. Shue said simply closing his notebook. Tina gasped in shock and frustration. The two girls just sat in shock with the entire room's eyes on them. Rachel had contemplated asking Quinn about telling the group, hoping she would be more willing to be more forward with the relationship if she knew that they had the group supporting them but something about this moment just seemed like the wrong time. Quinn was hoping Mr. Shue would move on to something else quickly so the attention could be taken off of her and Rachel. She didn't like it one bit. If this was what it was going to be like when they came out as a couple to more people...she might have to take some more time to think about it. Maybe staying private would be for the better right now.

"So let's hear that duet girls, let's run through it with the band," Mr. Shue said moving a music stand so the girls could have the floor. Rachel glanced over at Quinn with a hopeful look and was met with her best friend looking scared out of her mind.

"Hey," Rachel whispered. "It's okay. It's just me." Quinn focused on Rachel. It's just her. She had told Rachel that exact phrase when things were getting a little heavy in New York and Rachel freaked out. It's just Rachel. The girl you've known for 10 years and who knows you better than you know yourself. There's nothing to be afraid of. She stood up, walking up to the front of the room behind Rachel and leaned against the piano as Mr. Shue conducted the group to start the song.

"L...is for the way you look, at me," Rachel sang, peeking over her shoulder and giving Quinn a smile.

"O is for the only one, I see..." Quinn's voice was quieter than Rachel's to begin with but she slowly regained the strength she had been lacking the past few days.

"V," Rachel followed. "Is very...very...extra ordinary."

"E," Quinn joined the brunette at that verse. "Is even more than..."

"Anyone that you adore," They fell into a more comfortable groove. It was just like the two at the piano earlier. They seemed to forget there was a room full of band students and glee kids and a teacher watching their every move. The two didn't get too physical with dancing but the chemistry was exploding. Kurt glanced to Blaine with a questionable look, raising his eyebrows. Santana caught him and snapped at him and glared at him. Quinn noticed Santana's action and got too distracted in her mind to finish the song, letting Rachel take the lead. The group applauded as the girls finished and Rachel felt her cheeks get warm. She and Quinn rarely did duets but everything about that one just felt right.

"Okay I definitely get why they got it now," Mike said as the girls took their seats. Tina shoved him in the arm.

"That was so good you guys," Mercedes chimed in.

"Thanks," Quinn replied smiling. She turned around in her chair as Mr. Shue went to discuss something with the drummer before dismissing the band. She looked to Kurt. "Did you have something on your mind? I didn't miss the look you were giving Blaine during that song." Rachel turned around slowly, looking more at Quinn for her question than to Kurt. He stared at Quinn for a few seconds, squinting his eyes

"Are you two dating?" Kurt's question got the entire room silent. Quinn didn't take his eyes off of him and nodded once.

"Yep. Next time just ask and don't distract me during my song," she turned back around in her chair, missing the shocking glances and curious whispers from the rest of the glee club. She was frustrated and it sort of just came out but there was no taking it back now. Santana smiled at the blonde before turning and whacking Kurt on the leg for being stupid. Rachel sat slightly in shock at the secret just exposed. She wasn't expecting that to happen...earlier in the hour this was the girl trying to hide her tears from someone she's shed them for a few dozen times. Mr. Shue was watching this whole situation carefully.

"Well," he began. "I know that we will all be incredibly supportive of you two. I know you two are very happy together already." Rachel forced a smile but she felt like she was naked in front of the entire room. She would have liked _some _kind of warning. Mr. Shue continued to discuss the group song and the choreography and for once in her life, Rachel couldn't pay attention in Glee. Her mind was wrapped around the pretty blonde next to her who had her thumb rubbing gently against her hand.

. . . .

The two walked to Rachel's car hand in hand as school was nearly empty and the only people really still hanging out were all the people in glee rehearsal. No one really said anything to them and both Rachel and Quinn couldn't figure out if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Sorry about that by the way..." Quinn said. "I...should have asked you." Rachel shrugged.

"I was thinking about asking you about telling the group. And I was a little...taken back by when you did... but then I remembered that I told your sister without giving you any warning and I still feel bad about that." Quinn chuckled.

"It's okay. I think its safe to say we're even now."

"And we're okay," Rachel said carefully as she opened the car door. She looked over at the blonde in the seat next to her.

"We're okay," she replied smiling and kissing the brunette on the lips. Quinn smiled the biggest smile she had in the last week. "More than okay." The ride to Rachel's house felt a little more normal than the past few days had. They were singing along to the radio until a bad song came on and Quinn would skip through a station until they found a better one. They pulled into the Berry driveway and walked up the door together, fingers still intertwined. Quinn didn't ever want to let go. Rachel even managed to carry her bag, books, and open the door with one hand.

"Hello-o-o-o," Rachel sung in the front hallway. Leroy peered in through the window of his closed office and waved, signaling he was on a conference call. Rachel blew him a kiss and Quinn waved as they made their way into the kitchen where Hiram was preparing dinner.

"Hello darling." Rachel kissed her father on the cheek and sampled the vegan pesto sauce her father was cooking for her pizza. "Who is this girl that followed you home?"

"Some weirdo girl, she claims you've met her before." Hiram turned around with a quizzical look as Quinn helped herself to some grapes from the fruit bowl. The Berry's were so dramatic. She rolled her eyes as Hiram questioned her presence. He walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good to see you sweetheart," Hiram said. "Rachel, apologize to dear Quinn for calling her a weirdo." Rachel winked at Quinn and the blonde felt her heart flutter as she pulled her homework out and worked at the counter as Rachel attempted to do her homework but really just continued to sample the food around her.

"Quinn, I was on the phone with your mom's doctor," Leroy said a little while later joining the family in the kitchen. Quinn paused mid-sentence of her chemistry homework and slowly raised her gaze to meet the man. "Today she had a very, very minor reaction to a simple pain test." Quinn's eyes opened wide. "There wasn't much improvement but there was something." The blonde nodded in understanding but smiled. "I talked to your uncle and I'm going to take you tomorrow morning on my way to work to see her."

"Thank you, even if its little...it's something." Leroy gave her a hug and looked over her shoulder at her work. "Number 4 is wrong." Quinn sighed.

"I hate chemistry," she muttered laying her head in her book. Rachel popped her gum, not to be missed by her dad who considered that his biggest pet peeve.

"I'm going to have Papa teach it to me over this summer and then I'm taking it online so I can have an open for voice training. You should do that too! He can teach you anything."

"Eh, not physics," Leroy called from the sink.

"I just want to graduate," Quinn moaned.

"Soon! Too soon. Don't remind us." Hiram replied.

"Are we still going to go to New York this summer to look at schools?" Rachel asked.

"I should probably book those tickets soon," Leroy muttered to HIram who nodded.

"Book 4! One for Quinn of course," Rachel said turning to her best friend. Quinn snapped out of her school-hatred daze and nodded.

"I'll pay for it!" She replied. The men smiled and began to get some plates out for the salad and pizza. Quinn was so thankful the Berry's made her feel so welcome and apart of their family. She could honestly see herself celebrating major holidays in her and Rachel's brownstone apartment overlooking Central Park with them and her mom and her sister and her sister's family. She smiled to herself as she shut her chemistry book.

. . . .

After dinner the girls retreated up to Rachel's room. Quinn went to take a shower in the guest bathroom and Rachel took one in hers. When they met back up in Rachel's room they decided to continue their attempt to watch Grey's Anatomy. After watching an episode and a half Quinn felt herself dozing off on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel nudged her gently.

"Quinn it's only 9:30...don't be that lame girl that goes to bed on a school night at 9:30." Quinn peaked at Rachel with one eye open and turned over onto her side.

"Hush, Quinnie's sleepy." Rachel smirked and stood up, going over to her door. Hiram and Leroy were walking upstairs together and Rachel went out to kiss them good-night and letting them know Quinn already fell asleep.

"Poor thing is going through a lot, you're such a good friend to her Rachel," Leroy said kissing her on the forehead. Rachel smiled.

"Sleep well," she called to them before going back to her room and closing the door. Quinn was sitting up on her stomach looking at her phone, scrolling through Facebook.

"I thought Quinnie was sleepy," Rachel said crawling back to the bed onto her stomach sitting next to the blonde.

"Quinnie didn't kiss her girlfriend goodnight," Quinn replied setting down her phone. She leaned into graze Rachel's lips with her own before being stopped by the brunette.

"Girl...girlfriend?" Rachel stuttered, her cheeks flaming. Quinn shrugged.

"Is that okay with you? Would you do me the esteemed honor?" She grabbed Rachel's hand and kissed it. "I didn't _officially _ask you that yet..." Rachel couldn't hide her grin and nodded, smashing her lips onto Quinn's in a nanosecond.

. . . .

More to come! Please let me know your thoughts. Thank you again for your patience!


End file.
